


Yes, My Queen

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Are there woods in Egypt?, Canon characters in an era in which they don't belong, Cook Daryl, Don't analyze it, F/M, I did my best, I'm also aware there has never been an Egyptian named Daryl, I'm not familiar with Egyptian syntax, I'm well aware they wouldn't speak like this, Loyal Daryl, Mentions of childhood abuse, Period Piece, Phillip Blake is a sick man, Physical Torture, Rape, Secrets, Servant Daryl, So is the Pharaoh, Suspicions, There are now, There will be smut at some point, What else would you expect from me?, fucked up timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is taken from his home to serve the Egyptian Pharaoh. He is spared certain death in the Pharaoh's Army by direct request from the Queen. She sees something special in him and is determined to help him achieve his destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a labor of love. I started it months ago and scrapped it. My muse decided to drop it in my lap a while back and I ran with it. Thank you to Bella_Monoxide and Krissyg927 for all their imput and support.  
> I have never written a fic like this before, so please let me know what you think. This fic needs all the love it can get, and so do I.

Chapter One

 

Daryl stood before the throne of the Pharaoh, one man among the nearly hundred that were taken from the many small, southern villages. Every ten years, the Pharaoh would send his soldiers out to find recruits for his army and slaves for his house. As the Egyptian Empire continued to grow, so did their enemies. Those who had been conquered looking for revenge, and those few who had yet to be conquered and fought against it. He stood there, among the others, waiting to be handed the death sentence that was conscription in the Egyptian Army. When the Pharaoh appeared with his Queen, every one of them stood at attention. Daryl had never had an experience like this; he had never been in the presence of royalty before. He was a farmer's son; a drunken farmer's son, and he regretted his pitiful existence with every breath in his body. He was a hunter, a tracker; maybe the Pharaoh would find value in that. Although he wished himself dead many times in his twenty years of life, he deeply hoped that there would come a day when he wouldn't.

The Pharaoh sat on this ornate throne with his very beautiful, very much younger Queen next to him. Their eyes scanned the crowd of young men, all strong and capable of dying for whatever the Pharaoh wished. The majority of these men would become members of the great Egyptian Army, and the rest would be taken into the royal house as slaves or personal servants. The Pharaoh motioned for his top advisor and they spoke quietly while the Queen’s wandering eyes found Daryl in the crowd. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen; his broad shoulders, short, sandy blonde hair, and sun kissed skin had her attention the minute she had walked into the room. Of course, she had only ever known the Pharaoh; she had been taken from her own village ten years ago, at the age of eight, and she had not been allowed to be in the company of any other man without his presence. She had her own personal servants; ladies who followed her every step, dressed her, bathed her, and were her only friends. The Queen felt a stirring in her soul when she looked at this haunted, young man; a man whose own soul she recognized.

She leaned toward her husband. "May I speak to you in private my Pharaoh?" She had never been daring enough to request an audience with her husband, and his eyes reflected both shock and admiration for her boldness.

"My dear Queen, I am conducting business; designing Egypt's future, but I will give you your moment." He stood and spoke briefly to his advisor, then walked with the Queen to the alcove. "Tell me my Queen, what is going through your mind?"

She was suddenly nervous; she had been under the thumb of the Pharaoh for the past ten years. The last five she had spent as his wife and the Queen of Egypt, and yet she had no authority. She held a title only; she was still perceived as a child. "I would, very humbly, make a request of you" He looked at her with curiosity.

"What has given you this confidence?

"The bluest eyes I have ever seen. They plead to me for mercy. They do not wish to die for you. They wish to live and serve this house."

"One of my soldiers has taken your attention, I assume. Why should I spare him? What is he to you?"

"He is nothing to me my Pharaoh. I saw hope in his eyes, but fear on his face. He stands tall; he is brave and in his heart he is not afraid of death. He deserves to live strong and proud. I feel he would best serve his Pharaoh in a more personal capacity."

"My personal capacity, or yours Queen? Do you wish to have him for your own? Do you wish to have him in your bed?" The Pharaoh asked her, anger growing in his voice. 

"I wish for nothing but you spare his life. Send him to the gardens, or to the kitchen, just do not send him to die," the Queen begged.

The Pharaoh took a long look at his wife. She had never, in all the years she had lived in his palace, asked one thing of him. "I will take it under advisement my Queen." He angrily strode back to his throne, leaving the Queen by herself. Moving his hands erratically over the group of young men, he barked orders at is advisor, pointing at the potential military recruits. After the supreme leader of this land finished his tirade, he left the throne room, leaving his advisors to complete his orders. The young men were quickly rushed in different directions, half going down one hallway toward the outside of the palace, the other half led further into the depths of their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl learns more about his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is giving this story a chance; I know it is an unusual one. Please read the tags for any triggers. Thanks again to Bella_Monoxide and KrissyG927 for all their help.

Chapter Two

 

Daryl felt this was a good sign; those who would be going to their deaths in war would be the ones taken outside for training, right? He followed the rest of the men further into the palace to another ornate room. The advisor who had taken them there stood in front of them. "You should consider yourselves lucky, blessed even, that the Pharaoh has chosen you for service in his palace. You will serve this house; the Pharaoh and Queen themselves," the man said to the crowd of anxious young men. Two men entered the room from the back. They each walked through the group of men and made their choices by touching them on the shoulder. The one wearing an embellished, red apron tapped Daryl on the shoulder and indicated that he should follow him. He took him to a corner of the room where, eventually, five other men joined him. The cook led them down another long hallway and down several flights of stone stairs. 

"These are the servant's quarters; the male servant's quarters. The females reside on another floor, closer to their Queen. There will be two of you per room. Please, make your choice." The other men hurriedly looked at the available spaces and made their choices, leaving Daryl alone in the hallway. The cook took him by the arm and shoved him into the one room that had only one occupant. The room was sparse, with only a makeshift bed, a basket made of straw and reed, and two bowls; one with water, one without. The man Daryl would be sharing his room with was a stranger; he had come from one of the other southern villages. He had dark, sun kissed skin, short, curly dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. Before they could introduce themselves, the cook called for them to assemble in the hallway once again. "You will not need for much. The things you need will be provided for you. Fresh water will be given for cleaning and clothes will be freshly cleaned and changed daily. Your meals will be taken in the kitchen; you will float between kitchen and housekeeping staff. You will go where you are told when you are told. You will do what you are told when you are told. Ask questions when you have them and remember, I once stood where you stand; I am your superior, but I am also your friend." The man looked at Daryl briefly and offered him a slight smile. "Follow me, I'll give you a tour of your new home and introduce you to the other servants you will be working alongside."

After a tour of the kitchen and lower rooms, the head cook, whose name was Reginald, led them back up to the interior of the palace. He ordered three of the young men to another room here they would await the head of housekeeping. He led the remaining three men outside. Daryl would be working in the kitchen today, as would the man he was sharing his living quarters with and one other. Reginald led them to a beautiful, tall palm and the four men took their seats on the ground beneath it. "I am from the southern regions also and would enjoy hearing about my homeland. Tell me, what is life like there now? I have been in the palace for thirty years, brought here by the Pharaoh's father when I was your age. I do not get news from home and am curious."

"Life is hard still, as it was when you were a boy," said the third man, whose name was Shane. "The summers are still unbearably hot and dry, with very little rain to sustain our crops and animals. The winters are getting colder and there is very little fortification for the houses to keep them warm. Sickness plagues us and we lose many every year from famine, heat, and cold. Is that what you want to hear old man?"

"No, it is not," Reginald replied, "but I wanted the truth, and though it is a brutal one, it is what I needed to know. I can promise you that although I know you have been brought here against your will, your lives will be better in this place. Your summers will be cooled by the palms, and the palace will insulate you from the cold. Your food and drink will be plentiful; I assure you of that, and sickness will not inflict itself on your body. We have excellent healers here and they are well versed in treatment of all disease and illness."

"So, you're telling us that we should be grateful to be taken away from our families and never see them again?" Shane asked indignantly. 

"No young servant. I am suggesting that you take advantage of the situation that you have been placed in. Use the resources that this land has to offer you. Make your life here worth living. The Queen's maids are beautiful girls and often seek the company of their fellow male servants. Do not let an opportunity pass you by." The three young men looked at each other. They had been spared from death twice now; once from war, and again from the fate of a poor southerner. 

"Why are we here and not training for war?" Daryl asked Reginald. These were the first words he had uttered since he had been taken from his home.

Reginald gazed upon him with a half-smile. "You have been hand-picked my sons. Your existence is worth more than that of an expendable soldier. You each have something to contribute to this house, in one way or another. You have the capacity to become great, and if you do your jobs to the best of your abilities and reach your potential, this land could be yours someday."

Shane perked up at this statement. "Are you saying that Egypt is ours to take? That the enemies of the Pharaoh cannot conquer him, but we can? How is that possible?"

"All of you have the power." Reginald said. "One of you can charm and manipulate, one can over throw, and one of you would merely say yes when the prize is offered to you. Which line refers to whom, I do not know, but the one who deserves this land and the power and responsibility it brings, will have it. It will be a long road for each of you, and whatever comes into your heart, you must commit to it. You must prove to this land that you are worthy to rule it; the land knows who you are, and it will give itself to you." He paused and looked at the young men and saw curiosity and lust for power in their eyes for all of them, save one. "Now, we must adjourn, you will go to the infirmary and our physicians will examine you; make sure you are fit for working, then you will be given your personal items, your clothing and such. When you are finished you will come to the kitchen where I will give you your first day assignments."

The three young men re-entered the palace and found their way to the infirmary; the two others busily speaking to each other about what the old man had told them. Daryl only walked beside them and listened to their arrogance. He didn't know what the old man had been on about, but he was sure none of it had anything to do with him. He had to be crazy spewing fiction like that, and the others were ignorant if they believed him. The best course of action would be to keep his mouth shut and do his assigned jobs and obey; he had been doing that his whole life trying to survive. Keeping himself busy and out of sight had worked many times, although not every time. His mother had died from fever and his brother had been taken into the army and died ten years ago, leaving him alone with his drunken, violent father. He had almost died by his hands many times, but had survived to adulthood. He would survive any plot these men could make against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl tells a very intriguing story, and gains a bit of confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos on this fic. I love and appreciate every one of you. Please continue to let me know what you think.

Chapter Three

 

The physician and his assistants poked and prodded the young men. They were told to fully disrobe, which made Daryl a little uncomfortable, but no one spoke of his scars when they were exposed. He assumed that there had been plenty of men, and perhaps women also, who had entered through those very same doors whose flesh had been defaced like his; maybe worse. After the physical inspection, they were given servant's clothes and hygiene products, and sent to their rooms. "What did you think of the old man?" His roommate, who had finally introduced himself as Richard, asked him when they returned to their room.

"I don't know. He seems a little crazy, but I suppose he knows what he is doing. He's been here for thirty years; he must know how things work around this place. Do you think he is lying to us?" Daryl asked his new friend.

"The Egyptians captured us and took us away from our families. We will never see them again. Why should we trust anything any of them tell us? We don't know what they have planned for us; he called us servants, but are we really slaves? We are working in the palace, but what will they command us to do? What punishments do they have for us? I cannot trust him, or anyone, but I can play along and see what happens. He told us we have power, if we need to, if it comes down to it, we can take this place."

Daryl was astonished by Richard's brashness and arrogance. All Daryl wanted was to survive this ordeal; any circumstances were better than what he had endured in his life so far. If there was a punishment, he could take it. This may be captivity for the others, but to him it was virtual freedom. He had resisted when he had been taken, thinking he would be sent to his death. When he had been spared, he had almost thanked the gods and would have, if he believed they were real. He wasn't dense enough to relinquish his fear entirely, but he wanted this to be real, he wanted to be free from his village and his father, he needed it. He would be willing to do almost anything they commanded of his to live in this place. Before he had the chance to respond, one of the household servants appeared at the door and told them it was time. They followed the man, along with Shane, to the kitchen where Reginald was waiting for them. 

"I hope you are settled into your new home and that soon you will be settled into your new roles." The head cook then sent Richard and Shane to begin cleaning and preparing the dining hall; he then motioned for Daryl to follow him. He followed Reginald into the depths of the kitchen where the fire pits were burning. He smelled succulent meat browning over the flames, and he had missed that smell. It reminded him of the hunt and the solitude of the woods. "You are a hunter, are you not?" Reginald asked him as they continued to walk.

"Yes," Daryl replied.

"You have been chosen to be the one in charge of preparing the meat for the Pharaoh and the Queen. It has been many years since there has been a true hunter in the palace. The king has his hunters, but they are clumsy and loud; they never had to hunt to survive, and are not nearly as stealthy as I believe you are. We are in need of a man who knows how to hunt to sustain himself, not gain trophies for his wall. We are in need of a man who can respect the gifts that the gods bestowed upon him; how to cook the meat and make it pleasing to taste. There are many spices and ingredients for you to choose from to create your masterpieces and I eagerly await your first meal. Tonight we are having wild boar and quail. Have you hunted those animals before?"

"Yes sir, I killed my first boar when I was ten years old." He lifted his leg to show a scar running the length of his left thigh. "His tusk became embedded in my leg as he ran toward me. I could not escape his attack in time."

"But you killed the beast, did you not?" Reginald asked.

"Yes sir, I put a bolt through its brain with my bare hands as we lay tangled together and dying on the forest floor."

"An injury of that nature should have killed you. By what god are you still alive?"

"There was no god there. My brother and I were hunting together. He ripped the tusk from my thigh and carried me back to the village. The daughter of the village physician healed me with the knowledge her father had given her. She was even younger than myself, yet her skill saved my life. She used herbs to prevent infection and stitched my wound together."

"Did she follow in her father's place and become the physician after his passing?" Reginald asked him.

"No, she and my brother were taken by the Pharaoh shortly after my injury. I never saw either of them again. She was the youngest to ever be taken from our village."

"I am sorry to hear that. It sounds as if she would have been a great physician, unfortunately Egypt does not allow women to have that position. Women are only allowed to assist the healers in certain matters and to be midwives." The older man felt a pang of sadness for the young man and secretly hoped that his sadness would dissipate as he acclimated to his new life and rose to his potential. "No matter," he continued, "you must familiarize yourself with the kitchen."

Daryl was surprised, to say the least, by his assigned role. He had only ever hunted and cooked for himself because his father never fed him. "May I ask a question," he said in a timid voice.

"Of course, I already told you that questions are more than welcome."

"How did you know I was a hunter? How did you know that I had to hunt to survive?"

"You forget that I am a southerner also. I learned to hunt as a young boy just as you did and for the same reasons. I could see it in your eyes; I know things about all of you that helped me in making my decision to take you under my wing. Now, I take my leave. I have other responsibilities I must attend to. Acquaint yourself with the kitchen, see what it has to offer you. I trust you will impress us all with your creation." With that the older man left him to his own devises. Daryl hesitantly walked around the burning fire pits to a shelf filled with small jars of spices. He picked a few he had used before and knew would make the meat succulent. A slab of boar meat lay on the wooden tale, ready for preparation. He smelled and touched it; it was fresh, and he assumed it must have been killed that morning. He was nervous, more nervous that he had ever been in his life. This boar was for the Pharaoh himself, and surely his life would depend on the quality. He didn't have much confidence in himself, except in the area of hunting and preparing meat; it was as if the head master of the kitchen could see into his head and knew him in a way no one outside his village would have. 

He mixed the spices and rubbed them into the skin of the boar. His thoughts ran all over the place. He felt at peace doing something that he had learned to do well; he felt proud that he had been chosen for this position, yet he was also afraid that if his skill did not meet or exceed the Pharaoh's expectation, he may well wish to be back under his father's rule. When the preparation of the boar and quail were completed, a young kitchen assistant named Aaron helped Daryl place the meat over the fire pit and clean his work area and prepare it for the next day.

While waiting for the meat to cook, Daryl wondered into the dining hall where Richard and Shane were readying it for the upcoming evening meal. " What does the old man have you doing?" Richard asked.

"I am to be in charge of the preparation of the meat. I am cooking dinner for the Pharaoh and Queen." Daryl said with a smug smile on his face.

"What qualifies you?" Shane asked contemptuously.

"Somehow, Reginald knew I am a hunter and tracker. He believes that because I had to provide myself with sustenance, then I know how to cook it to perfection."

"Do you? I hope to the gods you do; it could be your life." Shane said as he continued to clean the banquet table.

Daryl felt perturbed by Shane's petulance. "I have killed and prepared meat since I could lift a bow. My skill at both are without question. You shall see for yourself tonight, and you will regret your doubt." Daryl had no idea where those words had come from. He had never praised his own skill, and whether what he had said was true or not, he felt sick for his false confidence. His mind was crawling with anxiety, and he felt he would pass out if he didn't leave the stuffy dining hall. He turned quickly, walking out to find Reginald.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets a very important person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos. They make me smile.

Chapter Four

 

The servants ate their meal in an enclosed area off from the kitchen; male and female on opposite sides. Richard and Shane were sitting with a few of the house workers. Both noticed one of the Queen's handmaidens. "Her name is Lori," one of the other men told them. "She has been with the Queen three years now, and has not found her companion yet, unfortunately," he told the two men. "We have all tried to tempt her, but she would not look twice at us. Perhaps one of you will have better luck." Shane and Richard could not take their eyes of the beautiful young woman, and each man devised a plan to court her.

Aaron and another young servant named Eric sat with Daryl. The two young men complimented the cook on his meal and told Daryl if the Pharaoh could not appreciate his skill, that he should attempt to make his own meals from now on. Daryl laughed and thanked the men for their compliment. "If you miss seeing my face tomorrow, assume the Pharaoh does not share your view," he told them causing more laughter to erupt from the trio. 

"Do not jinx yourself," Eric told him. "The Pharaoh is unpredictable; his mood has been known to change with the direction of the wind. It would be wise to avoid his temper."

"Wonderful," Daryl said. "I'm so glad that I know that now that I have handed him my ass on a silver platter."

"You need not worry my friend," Aaron said. "If the Pharaoh does not praise your skill, he will have his whole house to contend with."

During the course of the meal, many of the other servants complimented Daryl on his ability, Richard and a sheepish Shane included. Once the meal was over those whose duty is was to clean up and prepare the kitchen for the following day, began their work. As Daryl, Aaron, and Eric were leaving the kitchen, Reginald entered and pulled Daryl aside. "Your meal is a success my son. The Pharaoh, his advisors, and even the Queen are going on and on about how savory the meal is. Your future is secure in this house young man; you will be hard pressed to find a thing that would risk your time here. You have gained the Pharaoh's favor tonight. Be mindful not to lose it."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

The servants were allowed to mill around the lower levels of the palace and certain areas of the grounds while they were "off duty", and Daryl, Aaron, and Eric were walking through the gardens after dinner. They told Daryl about the day they arrived at the palace and their experiences so far. The two men were from one of the eastern villages and the ten-year time line for them was three years behind the schedule for Daryl's village. Their experiences had been good, the heads of household departments were also servants and were fairly easy to get along with except for Blake, one of the slave overseers. He was one of the Pharaoh's favorites, probably because of his brutal nature, and was well known to be abusive to the royal house servants when no one was around to witness it. They had been lucky enough in their three years at the palace to avoid him, but it was only a matter of time before the two would get in his way somehow. 

As the three young men walked back inside through a servant only passage, Reginald was standing at the end of the hallway, seemingly waiting for them to return. He put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, and told the other two servants to go to their quarters. "Son, I have something exciting to tell you," the old man told him as they walked into the kitchen. "You have been requested for a very important task. The Queen will sometimes order a light repast before she retires for the night, and tonight she has commanded that you bring it to her. She made the request to me personally; she very much wants to make your acquaintance Daryl."

"The Queen wants to meet me?" Daryl asked incredulously. In one day he had gone from being condemned to death to receiving an invitation for a personal meeting with the Queen herself. Everything seemed so surreal, he didn't know how to react or what to think. How often does the Queen make a request for a personal encounter with a servant that is not one of her ladies? "Are you joking with me old man? Am I to foolishly believe the most royal and most beautiful woman in the land asks for an audience with me?"

"Believe it or not young man, I heard the words come from her lips. She wishes to meet you and give you her thanks for the meal. Now follow me; her tray is being completed." Daryl followed him into the kitchen where a platter of fruit was being prepared. A young blonde woman that Daryl didn't know was standing next to the servant preparing it. "Daryl, this is Andrea, one of the Queen's personal servants. She will escort you to the Queen's private quarters." When the plate was completed, Daryl nervously carried it away and followed Andrea down the hall.

"The Queen's private quarters are on the third floor of the palace. There is a private staircase her ladies use to gain access; I will take you that way. No one will see us."

"Why does it matter if anyone sees us?" Daryl asked. "If the Queen makes a command or request whose business is it but hers?"

"If any of the Pharaoh's men would see you going into her room, they would report it to him. The marriage is complicated, but she belongs to the Pharaoh and if she were under suspicion, she could be killed as a traitor and you would lose your life as well." 

Daryl stopped in his tracks. "She has commanded me; why would she do that at the risk of both of our lives?"

Andrea stopped and turned to face him. "She is not like the Pharaoh. She came from a poor village just as we all did, and she stays true to who she is and where she came from. She acts as a Queen should and she bows to her Pharaoh as his subject, but she lives her life as a strong willed woman. If she commands you at the risk of your life, and you obey, she will know your loyalty and will protect your life with her own. She does not take your servitude lightly and will reward you for it."

Andrea continued up two more flights of stairs and down a secluded hall until they reached a plain, wooden door. The female servant knocked twice and stepped back. The Queen herself opened the large wooden door and looked at both servants with a smile. "Thank you Andrea for escorting him here. You can wait outside the door for him." The girl stood as a sentry outside the door as Daryl walked across the threshold and into his Queen's bedchamber. 

"You may lay the platter on the table servant, and then I wish you to have a seat. I would like to speak with you." Daryl did as he was commanded and took the seat indicated to him.

"What is your name servant?"

"My name is Daryl," he said in a shaky voice.

"Are you nervous Daryl? Does being in the presence of your Queen intimidate you?" He didn't speak, only nodded his head and looked down at the floor. "There is no reason to be intimidated by me. I came from poverty, as you did, and I know what you're feeling. I want you to know how much I appreciate your gift. It's been a long time since there was a true artist in our kitchen, and I don't want you to worry about you're place here. To the best of my ability, I will protect you, as I protect my ladies." She walked to him and lifted his chin to look at her. "Daryl, are you loyal to me?" she asked him.

"Yes, my Queen." the servant said quietly and with reverence. 

"Then I am loyal to you." She turned away from him and went to the door. "Andrea will escort you back down to the kitchen. I ask that you not tell anyone you have been here, there could be consequences neither of us want to face." He stood and walked to the door, his head toward the floor. "Daryl, I will call on you again. Be prepared; I will send one of my ladies for you when I need you." She opened the door and Andrea stepped up, ready to take the other servant back to where he belonged. 

"Yes, my Queen," he replied as the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding more mystery to the mix.

Chapter Five

 

Daryl returned to his room as Richard and Shane came into the hallway. He ducked inside quickly, so to avoid having to speak to them. He laid in his bed listening to the two men talk outside the door. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but they were laughing and sounded as though they had gotten into the beer. Daryl pretended to be asleep when Richard finally walked into the room, but that didn't save him. "Daryl, you missed one hell of a time tonight. I think I might like it here, well the Queen's ladies anyway. Shane and I met Lori, she was in the servants dining hall tonight; the one with the long, black hair. She's beautiful and funny, and beautiful."

"You said beautiful twice," Daryl said turning to face his roommate, realizing that he would not be able to avoid a conversation with the man. 

"Because her beauty is twice as bright as the sun," the man replied, seemingly in awe of the young woman. "Her smile lights up the night, and her eyes sparkle when she laughs."

"And what does Shane think about her?" Daryl asked.

"I honestly wasn't paying attention to Shane after I started speaking to Lori. I spent our walk back to the room talking only of her. Shane made the acquaintance of one of the other ladies; I don't think he cared either way what I was doing."

Daryl turned around, placing his back to Richard. "I am glad you both had a pleasant night. Now I wish to sleep, tomorrow will come sooner than we wish."

Richard was too worked up by the events of the night to sleep and continued his conversation with Daryl, oblivious that the man had declared his intention to slumber. "How did you spend your evening Daryl? Did you make the acquaintance of any of the Queen's handmaidens?"

Daryl growled in exasperation. "I did not. I walked in the garden with two of the other kitchen servants. I learned a lot about what goes on around here, and that the royal house was most pleased with my meal. The Pharaoh and Queen themselves sent their compliments through Reginald."

"That is wonderful Daryl!" Richard said excitedly. "Your position in the palace is most assuredly secure. But you must stay alert still. I have heard there is intrigue and suspicion between these walls, and we are the most likely to be made scapegoats for anything the royal house deems us worthy of."

"So I have heard. You are not the first one to express the importance of keeping my nose clean. Now may I go to sleep? It has been a very stressful day for us all, and I want to be prepared for what may happen tomorrow."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Queen was sitting on her large, ornate bed eating the fruit Daryl had brought to her when she heard the telltale double knock on her door. She ushered Andrea into the room quietly and after closing the door behind her offered her a seat and a piece of fruit. "Do you think you can trust him, my Queen?" the young lady asked.

"I know I can," the Queen replied. "When I saw him in the crowd of men, I looked into his eyes. I saw his pain and fear, but he is brave and has survived in the face of death."

"And you think he is the one, my Queen?"

"I am still not sure, but I have not felt a connection like this since I was a little girl. I know the Pharaoh suspects me for my request and will be keeping his spies on me, as well as all my ladies and the male servant. We must be discreet and smart; I will cast spells to cloak our actions and confuse the Pharaoh and his spies. Until I know he is the one we all must watch our backs. When you return to your quarters, tell my ladies we will speak tomorrow morning. In the privacy of ready time, we will make our plans, and pray to the gods that they be on our


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl goes on a hunt, and makes an unfortunate acquaintance.

Chapter Six

 

It had been one week since Daryl had been brought before the Pharaoh and been saved from certain death in the royal army; one week since he had been summoned by the Queen to her private chambers, and he had not been sent for since. He began to wonder if it had been a dream. The incident ran through his head consistently throughout the days after, and he never said a word to anyone that it had happened. He continued to receive compliments on his cooking and had spent more time with Aaron and Eric. Shane and Richard had become friends and had spent most of their time with Lori and her friend Sasha. Reginald had made arrangements for Daryl to go on a solo hunt in the wooded area East of the palace and Daryl was preparing himself. The head of the Pharaoh's kitchen had secured a longbow and knife for the young hunter and Daryl had never been so thrilled. As he left the palace, Reginald gave him a rucksack filled with food and other essentials for his journey.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

When midafternoon rolled around, Andrea entered the kitchen in search of Reginald, finding him assisting a young woman mixing spices. "Good afternoon Reginald. How are things in the kitchen today?"

"Good afternoon to you my lady. The master cook is on a hunt and we are mixing spices at his request. He has wonderful ideas regarding taste enhancement."

"That is wonderful to hear. The Pharaoh and Queen will be most pleased to hear that."

Wiping his hands on his apron, he leads the young girl to a corner for more privacy. "How may I be of service to you my lady?"

"The Queen has requested an audience with you in her private chambers. She wishes to see you as soon as it is possible."

"Go tell my Queen that I must wash up and will see her directly." Andrea left immediately to relay the message and Reginald gave instructions to the young servant he was assisting, then quickly cleaned his hands in a basin of water before heading up to the third floor.

He knocked on the large wooden door and announced his arrival. "My Queen, it is your servant Reginald. I have come at your request."

The door opened slowly and the Queen ushered him in. "Thank you for coming so quickly my old friend. I need your council."

"How may I advise you my Queen? Would this involve our newest master chef?"

"Yes Reginald, it does. First I would like to extend my gratitude for taking him under your very talented wings. I know we both caught hellfire from the Pharaoh for my selfish request and I am grateful for your loyalty and support."

"There is no reason to thank me my Queen. The young man is a gift and I should thank you for sending him to me."

"He is indeed a special man," the Queen replied. "He has talents and abilities he doesn't know of yet."

Reginald leaned forward in his chair. "Are you positive my Queen? Is he the man you believe he is?"

"There is testing to be done, but yes, I believe he is. I am afraid the Pharaoh is suspicious of him. I am afraid of what he might do if he realizes Daryl's purpose. He is a strong man; his scars tell us that, but I need to know he is brave enough and committed enough to fulfill his destiny."

"My Queen, I will teach him and guide him and when his time comes, the entire country will bow to him."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl returned to the palace at dusk, dragging a boar and carrying several fish in his sack. The kitchen erupted in cheers and congratulations on a successful hunt. The young servant dropped his kills off to be skinned, gutted, and drained, then proceeded to his room to grab fresh clothes. There was a secluded bath house behind the palace that was used by the servants and Daryl rushed out to clean the dirt and blood from his skin.

He had not felt the pride of a successful hunt in a very long time and the smile on his face was sure to remain for a good while. He did not spend long in the bath and wrapped himself up in the soft, clean garments he had brought with him. His mind was preoccupied and he did not watch his footing on his return to the palace because he ran straight into someone he had never seen before. The man was taller than him, but not by much. His face was grimaced and he wore a patch over one eye.

"What is your name servant?" the intimidating man growled at him.

"Daryl, sir." the young man said, hanging his head. 

"Watch where you are going. I am Blake, Master Overseer of the Pharaoh's Hebrew slaves. I can make things very difficult for you here. I suggest you open your eyes when you walk."

Daryl was afraid; Aaron and Eric had spoken of this man with fear in their voices. He immediately fell to his knees and l bowed his head to the ground. "My most sincere apologies sir. I beg forgiveness and mercy." He was disgusted by his own actions and wished to be out of this man's presence. He had hoped to never feel this type of fear ever again.

"You are forgiven servant and I grant you mercy this time, but if I see you acting as if you are above your station again, you will suffer as my slaves do. Get out of my sight." Daryl stood and without hesitation, ran to the palace without looking back.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, after dinner had been cleared, Daryl sat alone at one of the tables in the servants dining hall. He thought back on his encounter with Blake and the words the Queen said to him a week ago. She said she would protect him as a reward for his loyalty. He feared he would need it against that behemoth of a man. Daryl knew he was strong; he had survived his father after all, but this man had the Pharaoh on his side, and if Daryl had learned anything in life it was that those who are above you will take advantage of their position.

He didn't notice Andrea walk through the door and was startled when she sat next to him. "The Queen has requested your presence again master hunter. She wishes you to bring her a platter of fresh fruit and speak to you. I will help you prepare the food for her and take you to her chambers." He went with her to the kitchen and took various fruits from the counter as Andrea retrieved a silver platter from a cabinet.

"Why does the Queen request that I bring her food? I am sure this is something you and her other handmaidens do for her, why me?" Daryl asked as he cut the fruit into pieces.

"Yes, we normally serve her in this way, but she sees something in you, I believe. She does not reveal her reasons to us, we only obey her commands." Daryl accepted that this would be the only answer he would get and did not speak again until he was granted access to the Queen's chamber.

Once the door was closed behind him and he had presented the platter to his Queen, she offered him a seat and began to speak. "Thank you Daryl. The fruit looks delicious. I hear you went on a hunt today; were you successful?"

He hung his head slightly as to show respect and avoid unconsciously staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Yes, my Queen. I brought back a boar and five fish. Thank you for allowing me to go out; I have missed the hunt."

"I was the one to suggest it. When Reginald told me you were a hunter, I had him make the arrangements. I cannot wait to taste it master chef." The Queen looked at Daryl as he looked at the ground. "I spoke with Reginald today and he gave you much praise. I hope your experience here has been better than you expected."

Daryl hesitated to respond. It had been problem free until his run in with Blake. "Yes, my Queen. I have been treated better here than I was by my own father." He hesitated once more, wondering if he should continue.

The Queen noticed his reluctance to speak. "That is wonderful Daryl, but I sense that there is a problem. I told you that I would protect you to the best of my abilities. Look at me and tell me what happened."

He slowly lifted his head and was captured by the woman's dark eyes. "When I returned from my hunt, I went to the bathhouse to wash. I was so happy that I was successful and was not paying attention to where I was going. I ran into a man who called himself Blake. I have heard some of the other servants speak of him. He was furious with me and told me that next time I would suffer as his slaves do."

The Queen was livid; Blake was in her husband's pocket and was not only loyal to the Pharaoh, but was his co- conspirator. "I am sorry you experienced that Daryl. The overseer only comes to the palace when summoned by my husband. I'm sorry, but I am going to forbid you from hunting for a while. I need time to think on this and will not risk your life for a fresh kill. Please understand, this man has no conscience and had never known consequences. He is a ruthless and deadly man; you must not encounter him again. I will speak to Reginald regarding this; we will keep you safe; I will not allow harm to come to you."

“Thank you my Queen. With your permission, may I speak?" Daryl said in a trembling voice.

"I treat you as I do my handmaidens. You always have permission to approach me and question me."

Daryl cleared his throat and with a nervous voice and began to speak. "No one has ever treated me as kindly as you have my Queen, and my loyalty to you will only end with my death. I swear I will protect you without thought of my own life, no matter who I am up against." 

The Queen's heart flooded with affection for this lowly servant; a man who she knew would be the most loved and adored throughout the kingdom one day. "I thank you Daryl, and you need to know that no one has ever professed their commitment to me as beautifully as you have. I will have eyes looking out for you, you have my promise."

Daryl's heart stopped beating and his mind was reeling from what he had just heard. He didn't know what to say in response and dipped his head to the ground once again. Finally, the Queen broke the silence that had come over them. "It is getting late and you must go so to not bring suspicion upon us." She walked Daryl to the door, but before he left, he spoke one last time.

"My Queen, may I ask you something before I leave?"

"Of course Daryl, you know you may."

"To everyone in this palace I am servant, but to you I am Daryl. Why do you call me by my name?"

"Because Daryl, you are important, and important people deserve the respect of being free to be who they are."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen has an unwelcome responsibility.

Chapter Seven

 

Two months went by and Daryl had not had another encounter with Blake. If he worshipped the gods, he would sacrifice to them every night in thanks, but he didn't; he gave his thanks to his Queen. She had been true to her promise to protect him, and in return he was loyal to her; never saying a word about being summoned to her private chambers to bring her sustenance every now and then. He observed the people around him and listened to whispers in the hallways. He learned that there was a rebellion brewing in Palestine; the Canaanites were going to fight for their independence from Egyptian rule. The Pharaoh's meeting room was at full capacity with advisers and generals for weeks and spies came in and out of the palace every day. 

Daryl stayed below the radar. The only people he conversed with were Reginald, Rick, Aaron, and Eric. The Queen had sent for him only four times in the last two months and each time he had left with a sense of urgency and worry that he couldn't explain. He knew something was going on and that it had to do with him; that much he could sense, but she never let on that he or she was in any danger. She asked if he was content with his work, if he was finding time for himself, and if he was getting along with the other servants. He always gave her optimistic answers and she accepted them. When she would send him away she would reassure him of her loyalty and respect and that she would see him again soon. He could not get her out of his mind on those nights; he struggled with his situation and tried in vain to resist having feelings for her. No one had ever been nice, kind, or protective of him and he was beginning to feel more than loyalty for the beautiful Egyptian Queen. Some nights when Richard was with Shane or Lori, he would lay alone in his bed he would touch himself and think of her.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Reginald woke Daryl early one morning for a walk. He growled at the old man, but rose from his bed and dressed quickly. The head of the royal kitchen led Daryl into the garden and the two men sat in the same spot they had sat in before on Daryl's first day in the palace. "I know you have heard rumors that the Pharaoh will engage the Canaanites if they pursue their rebellion."

"Yes, I have heard the advisors and generals whisper as they come and go. The air in the palace is thick with anticipation, but what does that have to do with what goes on in the kitchen?"

"The Pharaoh will lead his men into battle personally, which will leave Blake in authority. He will not take the Pharaoh's place on the throne, but he will have all his power. The Queen has asked me to keep you within my eyesight at all times. You will become my right hand; when you are in the kitchen, I am there with you. When I am on the grounds or in the palace, you are with me. I know it is an inconvenience for you master chef, but the Queen has commanded it. Your safety is her only concern."

"I understand and am most appreciative of the Queen's concern, believe me. No one has ever shown such care for me and my well-being. All I ask is that I am able to see and speak with my friends Aaron and Eric and that I am left in my room alone at night to sleep." 

"From the moment the Pharaoh and his army depart, you will be my personal responsibility and I promise you that I will make sure your social expectations are met and your privacy is sustained."

"Then I will acquiesce to her command. I only want to make her happy and not worry about me. She need not concern herself so much with whether or not I continue to breathe," Daryl said with a sigh.

"My son, you are the only person the Queen has had an interest in since she came to this land. She sees something special inside you and wishes you to fulfill your potential. She is a valuable ally to have in this land, and although she has decisively less power than the Pharaoh, she commands the most loyalty from her servants and the native Egyptians. You have made a valuable friend and she considers you to be one to her also." The old man stood and turned to leave. "You will take care of each other, as you always should have." Reginald then walked back to the palace and left Daryl confused once again.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Queen and her ladies were conducting the morning bath ritual when they were unceremoniously interrupted by one of the Pharaoh's guards. "The Pharaoh demands your presence in his private quarters, my Queen. He says it is of upmost importance and that I am to escort you," the very beefy and slow witted man announced.

The Queen looked at the man with contempt. "I will finish my bath and dress; you may wait outside until I am finished. The Pharaoh would not deny me time to wash. If he has issue with it, he can come to me now and tell me what he wishes me to know." She heard the large wooden door close harshly as the obnoxious guard left to wait for her. She would not show it to him, or to her ladies, but she was suddenly afraid of the upcoming confrontation. She worried that her husband had found out about her secret meetings with the male servant. There was nothing but friendship and respect between them, but a man like the Pharaoh would never believe that. 

Before she left to see the Pharaoh, she told Lori to fetch Reginald to be at her door when she returned. As the Queen nervously followed the guard to the Pharaoh's private quarters, she steeled herself for the unknown. She waited patiently to be announced and permitted to enter the room. Once she stood before her husband and the door was closed behind her, the Pharaoh stood and circled her.

"I'm sure you have heard of the rebellion rising in Palestine?" He spoke without looking at her.

"Yes husband; my ladies hear rumors and whispers of war."

"There will be war. I have my generals strategizing and preparing their soldiers. As their commander, I will lead them into battle and will be away from the palace for a while. I am giving Blake royal authority on matters of state, and he is to be obeyed and respected as I am." He stopped and stood in front of the Queen, inches from her face. "I have not requested your presence in my bed in a very long time, but you will lay with me before I leave. If I do not return from battle, I want an heir to take my throne."

The Queen readied herself and spoke. "Pharaoh, I am required to serve as your wife, in your bed. I know I am not who you would prefer to share your body with; but I am the only one among your dalliances who can physically conceive and bear you an heir. Allow me time to prepare my body for you."

"I grant you time, but you know it is not your body that interests me wife; only that you can continue my royal lineage. The female form does not instill me with desire and therefore I do not care what yours looks like. I will send for you when it is time."

When she returned to her room, Reginald was waiting patiently outside her door. "You requested me my Queen?" He said as she led him into the room.

"I have come from a meeting with the Pharaoh and he has commanded me to lay with him before he leaves for war." She took a book from her dressing table and opened it, taking out a faded piece of papyrus and handed it to the man. "This must be created to the exact specifications; no alterations or substitutions can be made. I must have it no less than one day before the Pharaoh takes me in his bedchamber. He wants an heir, but he will not get it from me."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

That night, after another wonderful meal, Daryl and his friends Aaron and Eric were on their nightly walk in the garden when Reginald approached them. "Master chef, I am sorry to interrupt your private time, but I need your assistance." 

"Of course Reginald, I am your right hand after all," he said with a smirk. Daryl excused himself and returned to the palace with the other man.

"The Queen wishes to see you young sir. She is slightly distressed and requests your counsel."

"My council?" Daryl replied, astonished by the request. "Doesn't she seek advice from her ladies?"

"Yes, normally she is well accepting of their words, but she seeks you out tonight. She needs to be comforted your words only." Daryl was elated to hear those words; the most beautiful Queen of the most powerful country in the world desired not only his presence, but his assistance. Of all the people in the palace, he was the only one who she wanted. He was afraid to look too hard into this situation for fear of disappointment, but his heart beat faster in anticipation of this meeting.

The Queen ushered him into her chambers and offered him his regular place to settle. "What do you command of me my Queen?" He asked as he noticed the forlorn look in her eyes.

"I know that we have expressed our loyalty to one another many times Daryl, and I want you to know that I trust you with my life. As Queen, I have many responsibilities to perform. One of those will be coming soon, within a few days, and I need to know if there is a request or command you would ever be inclined to refuse, for personal reasons.?"

Daryl didn't know where this was coming from, but from the worried look in her eyes, he knew she needed reassurance. "I am your subject my Queen; possibly your most loyal subject. There is no request or command that I would refuse you. I would take my life or the life of another if it would please you."

The Queen knelt on the floor in front of his chair and softly touched his cheek, sending a shock through the servant’s body. "I don't want you to worry prematurely, but this thing I must do may cause me harm. If I am sick or injured because of it, I would like you to assist my ladies in taking care of me."

Daryl's eyes widened. "What royal responsibility could you have that would get you hurt? I won't let it happen; I will protect you as I promised," he said frantically.

She hushed her servant by laying her fingers against his lips. "This is my duty as Queen, that is all I will tell you of it. Will you take care of me Daryl? Will you comfort me when I am hurt?"

"I know nothing of medicine my Queen."

"You don't have to. The physicians will know how to treat me and my ladies will follow their instructions. They will take care of my body if need be, I'm asking you to take care of my heart; comfort me and heal my spirit. Are you willing to do that?"

He wanted to comfort her now; wrap her in his arms and tell her that he had fallen in love with her, but he dare not. "Yes my queen, anything to serve you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is sent on a hunt and has a very unwelcome meeting.

Chapter Eight

 

Blake walked through the Eastern hunting grounds at a leisurely pace; he had been sent for by the Pharaoh, but always enjoyed a long walk in nature. The meeting was secret and being held in the clearing at the entrance to the woods. When he arrives, the Pharaoh is waiting. "You dare dawdle when the Pharaoh sends for you!"

"My apologies Pharaoh. It is a beautiful day, and this land holds such beautiful things, I must admire them before they are gone."

"There will be more beauty in this Kingdom for you soon Master Overseer. I am going to war soon, and you will rule in my stead while I am away."

Blake smiled wickedly. "Thank you Pharaoh. Your trust means everything to me."

"Of everyone in my Kingdom Blake, I trust you the most. You will watch the Queen for me, keep track of the comings and goings of her ladies. I trust you to keep my kingdom in line according to my wishes."

"Of course Pharaoh. You know I believe in your vision and share your desire to make Egypt the most powerful county in this world." He paused momentarily. " I quite literally ran into one of the palace servants a while back, he acted very suspicious and without humility when he realized who I am. He said his name was Daryl. I will keep my eyes on him as well."

"I have no complaints with that boy," the Pharaoh said, dismissing Blake's statement. "He is an excellent cook; I have never had such succulent meat in all my life. I had planned on giving him to my Generals, but the Queen convinced me to place him elsewhere. Now I am glad I spared his life."

"Does the Queen know the boy, Pharaoh?"

"She told me she saw potential in him; potential for something greater than a mere soldier. I suspected her; she looked at him strangely and I accused her of wanting him in her bed, but to my dismay my stomach has never been fuller or more satisfied."

Blake growled low in his chest and the mention of that boy with the Queen, but did not let the Pharaoh know of his anger. "That is wonderful my Pharaoh. Perhaps he was merely intimidated by my size and stature."

The Pharaoh laughed. "That is why you are my Master Overseer Blake."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Early in the afternoon, Daryl was in the kitchen, assisting and instructing other servants in the preparation of that evenings meal, when Shane came in and unceremoniously interrupted them. "Excuse me, but I have been sent by Gregory. The Queen has requested a special meal to celebrate the upcoming war and the success of the Egyptian army. She has requested that you leave on a special hunt."

 

The Queen had forbid him to go out on a hunt, and he was suspicious. He wondered if she had changed her mind since there had been no more encounters; he wished she had sent for him to tell him personally. "I will prepare my pack and leave within the hour." He returned to his room and packed the weapons Reginald had given him. His mind worried over the Queen's request, but he knew she would not send him into danger. He stopped in the kitchen and filled his pack with fruit and meat for his journey and left for the Eastern hunting grounds.

After a few hours past the tree line, Daryl stopped to eat. He had not found anything worthy of a feast, but practically had a school of fish in his sack. The sun beat down mercilessly and he sought the shade of the palms, while he ate the fruit and jerky he had packed. He had stopped worrying about the hunt; all had been going well and he was happy to be out in nature again.

As he stood to return to the hunt, he heard footsteps approaching. He knew it wasn't an animal; the pace and gait was human. He lifted his longbow and slowly turned to see the Overseer, Blake emerged from the foliage. "Well Daryl, it's nice to see you. I'm glad to see that your more aware of your surroundings this time."

Daryl lowered the bow and fell to his knees before the mighty man. "Yes, sir. I beg your forgiveness for holding my bow on you. I thought you were an animal."

"That is understandable. One would not expect a man to be wandering these grounds for enjoyment." Blake stepped closer to Daryl. "I hear you have gained favor with the Pharaoh. That is no small accomplishment. He told me how the Queen saved you from a soldier's life. Why would she do that for a worthless boy such as yourself?" 

Daryl didn't dare lift his head and face this man. " I do not know sir."

"Did you know her from before she was brought here?"

"No sir." Daryl didn't like where this line of questioning was headed, but was determined to keep his Queen's secret.

Blake knelt on one knee in front of Daryl and lifted his chin. "There is something going on with you and the Queen, isn't there? Are you warming her bed?"

"No sir. I have never met the Queen."

Blake pulled a throwing stick from behind him and used it to knock Daryl unconscious. "Liar!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes his anger and suspicion out on Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say about this chapter. It was difficult to write and I'm sure it will be difficult to read. Trust me when I say it is necessary for plot development. Don't be afraid to rake me over the coals for this; I know how you feel.  
> Also, Easter eggs live here.

Chapter 9

 

Daryl could only open one eye; his other was swollen shut. His arms were above him; his wrists bound together and attached to a hook hanging from the rafters. He was naked from the waist up and his legs were spread, both feet chained to rods embedded in the floor. His flesh was on fire and the smell of his own blood permeated the small room. "You are indeed a strong man, servant," a smarmy voice said from behind him. Daryl's muscles clenched at the sound, and he tried to free himself from his bindings. "You will not be able to free yourself; by now your muscled have been weakened by your position and you have lost too much blood to walk out of here on your own two feet. Just tell me what I want to know and I will let you go."

"I know nothing," Daryl spat out and felt the sharp sting of a whip against his back. 

"You are lying servant. I know you have been with the Queen, you have been to her bedchamber and you have been inside her. You have committed treason against the Great Pharaoh of Egypt and you will die for it."

"I swear to you; I have never touched the Queen. I have never seen her quarters. I cannot tell you what I do not know. I swear to you; I am not traitor to the Great Pharaoh." Daryl pleaded as he hung from the rafters. Blake continued to whip him and soon had him stripped completely bare; the blood from his legs pooled on the floor. 

"You are worthless servant. The Queen is not loyal to you; she is using you as a pawn to get what she wants from her husband. Your life is of no consequence to her; you are expendable and I will expend you." Blake took a long knife from a table and dragged it across Daryl's chest and back. The servant was lightheaded and losing his strength. 

"I do not even know the Queen. I have never met her and have only seen her briefly on the day I arrived. It is the truth." Daryl was pleading and near losing consciousness. 

"The Queen knows you, servant. She saved you from dying in war; she personally requested that her confidant Reginald take you under his wing and he and her ladies have been watching over you, keeping you safe. That is unusual behavior for the Queen of Egypt. She is in no position to guarantee safety or promise you position in the palace. She begged the Pharaoh to spare your life. Why would a woman like her do something like that for a worthless piece of refuse like you? Has she given herself to you, or did you take her?"

"I did not!" Daryl was sobbing violently. He knew he would die here and never have the chance to tell the Queen that he loved her. "I have never touched the Queen. There is nothing between us. You must believe me; it is the truth. Please stop, let me go." Daryl hadn't begged for his life since his father beat him nearly to death for not bringing home anything after a hunt when he was sixteen. 

Suddenly, Daryl's arms were released from their restraints and he fell onto the floor heavily, knocking the breath from his lungs. Blake lifted him up and threw him, on his stomach, across the table. He began to whip Daryl again, calling him all kinds of sordid names. Daryl doubted there was any skin left on his back after this.

"You will suffer greatly servant. Your last breath will be filled with pain and agony. You will wish you had never laid eyes on the Queen." Daryl was nearly unconscious now, but could feel the overseer’s hands on him. The sharp, painful, and unwanted intrusion of the man's length made him cry out with the last bit if strength he had left. He finally lost all consciousness as Blake fucked him raw and without mercy.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Reginald had not seen his ward all day and was worried. The nightly meal had gone off without a hitch, but it did not ease the old man's mind. The supply of herbs was very low and he thought perhaps Daryl had gone out to pick more and left the palace to search for him.

He entered the Eastern hunting grounds with only a torch to guide him and walked the worn path the young cook would have taken. He walked for half an hour, until he saw a form on the ground. As he approached it, he could see that it was a large bed cloth. He ran, and the closer he got he could see that whatever was in the cloth was the length of a man. Slowly unwrapping the cloth, he gasped loudly and began to sob when he saw Daryl's face; barely recognizable for all the blood and bruises. He picked the young man up in his arms and carried him to the palace. He entered through the physicians’ door and laid Daryl on a cot in the center of the room. One of the physicians came bursting through the door when he heard the commotion in the examination room. "What has happened Reginald? Who is on my table?"

Reginald spoke through his tears. "It is the young cook; I found him left for dead in the hunting grounds. The Queen must know; unwrap him carefully, but do not touch him, not until I speak with her." With that, Reginald ran to the Queen's quarters and slammed his fist onto the door with fury. "My Queen, something has happened; you must come with me!”

The door opened quickly and the Queen appeared. "What has happened Reginald?"

"Daryl, my queen. I found him beaten and bloody, rolled in a bed cloth and left to die in the hunting grounds. I fear if he is not dead already, he will be soon. He is with the physician and we are only waiting your word."

"Run ahead Reginald. The physician shall not touch him. I will bring my salve and take care of him myself." The old man left without question and the Queen took a glass jar from beneath her bed and ran to Daryl. Her tears begged to fall from her eyes, but she held them until she saw the young man.

He was unmoving; his face swollen and stained red from his own blood; his body thrashed and torn open. The Queen ordered the physician to bring a basin of water and a cloth so she could clean his skin. She commanded Reginald to find Andrea to assist her, and then she was left alone with him. His breathing was faint, but his heart still beat. As she wiped the cloth across his broken body, her tears fell free and she spoke to him. "My love, you cannot leave me. I cannot do this without you. You must fulfil your destiny and save this land. I dreamt it when I was a small girl and my dreams always come true." She tried to smile at him through her tears; his handsome face finally showing itself. 

Andrea entered the room silently and stood at her Queen's side. "Is he alive?" She asked in the stillness.

"Only just, my friend." the Queen replied. "I will need you to keep the basin full and bring more cloths. Hurry, there is too much blood." Andrea did as she was commanded and refilled the basin with clean water and brought fresh clothes. She watched her Queen's soft, delicate hands wipe the blood and dirt from the young cook's body. She watched the tears fall from her eyes and land on the torn flesh beneath. She heard the Queen as she sang a song she had never heard before. Hours later, when the horror was completely exposed, the Queen took the glass jar she had brought from her quarters and began to apply to Daryl's exposed wounds. 

"This will bring you back to me. It is the same salve my father used to heal; you will be good as new." Hours passed; the Queen had sent Andrea away some time ago, and now she was alone sitting next to Daryl and praying for his life. When she felt rough fingers touch her shoulder, she startled and watched as the young man stirred from his sleep.

"Daryl, my love. You are still here with me."

"Yes, my Queen. I would never leave you. I made a promise." He said, his horse voice barely above a whisper. "Where am I, and why are you here?"

"You are in the physician's room. Reginald found you near death in the hunting grounds. I have been with you all night waiting for your eyes to look upon me once again."

She leaned over and softly kissed his forehead. "You need not be here my Queen. We are both suspect and I fear I would not be able to protect you in my current state."

"Is that why this was done to you, because of me?"

"He accused us of treason against the Pharaoh; he said that he knew we had been together and that we were conspiring against him."

"Who, Daryl? Who did this to you?" She asked and held his hand in hers.

The Master Overseer, my Queen. I went out on the hunt as you requested and he attacked me."

The Queen's tears fell once more and her rage quickened. "What did he do to you? You must tell me, for I will make sure that he receives the same."

"I cannot my Queen; I will not. You do not need to know such things. I wish to end him myself."

"I cannot allow that my love. You would surely be taken from this world the moment his last breath leaves his body. I know now that it is your destiny to save us all and I will not risk losing you to your own vengeance." She leaned over and kissed his forehead once more. "You must not get agitated; it will prevent proper healing. "I will leave you to rest and visit you again." As she left him, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep; his mind repeating the phrase, 'my love'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More whump, and ALL is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it; this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The big reveal. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Chapter Ten

 

The next night, Daryl was in his own bed. He had been given the day to heal, and was expected to be back in the kitchen the next morning. The salve the Queen had used on his body was a miracle. Already the wounds were closing and the pain was lessening. Daryl had not seen her majesty that day, and was saddened by that, but realized she could not show concern for him. He feared the Pharaoh or Blake would not hesitate to hurt her too. He was grateful Rick was elsewhere; his roommate had come to see him while he was still recuperating in the physicians' room, as had Aaron and Eric. He told them he had been mauled by a wild boar, and they believed him; he would take the details of his ordeal to his grave. He laid in bed thinking about what his life had become since being brought to Egypt. He had found friendship, received praise for his skill and ability, and been brought into the confidence of the Queen. What Blake had done to him did not break his spirit; he had endured as much at the hands of his father, but he worried that the Queen was in danger. He would give Blake his life if it would be enough to keep the woman he loved safe. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Queen sat in her bedchamber where she had spent her day. She had not slept comfortably for worrying about Daryl. She was enraged by what he had been subjected to; she suspected the Pharaoh had ordered the torture and was now more determined than ever that he should lose his kingdom. She had sent Andrea to check on the young chef throughout the day and had been pleased with the reports of improved health her lady had brought back. The concoction she had ordered in preparation for her visit with the Pharaoh had been delivered that morning; another one would be delivered and ingested the next morning. 

The smell of Frankincense permeated the chamber as the Queen adorned her face in preparation for her time with the Pharaoh. He rarely required her presence in his bed, and she thanked the gods for that. Her wedding night had not been what she had expected; the Pharaoh had ripped her apart and then left the chamber to seek out true satisfaction. She had known of his preference for young men since that night and had kept his secret in exchange for separate quarters.

The knock on her door signaled her time with the Pharaoh, and she gathered herself and followed the guard to the Pharaoh's bed chamber. "It is good to see you, wife."

"I do not think it is. I would not be here if it were not for your need for an heir. You forget, I am aware of my place in this marriage; I know you do not desire me to be in your bed."

"Does that bother you, Queen? I am sure you have sought out your own satisfaction with other's during the time of our marriage, have you not?"

"No, I have not. That is the truth, and I am furious that you would assume that because you seek relief outside this marriage that I would also. I am nothing like you husband; I would not give away my body to just any young, tight male that walks my way."

"I don't believe that; I have heard rumors of infidelity, wife. The new cook is very pretty, isn't he? Did you not request I spare his life based on his looks?"

The Queen grew angrier. "I saw both fear and hope in his eyes. He can do great things for this land. Has he not already made your stomach grow? His skill with the bow is incomparable."

"Perhaps you are correct, but you are the Queen and held to higher esteem and expectation that I, a man, will ever have. You are to be above moral reproach, yet I hear such rumors of you and the young chef."

"Did you command it?" She asked venomously. "Did you command he be punished based on rumor? Did you command Blake to beat him near death so you could verify a lie?"

"I did not command anything, my Queen. Blake does what he does out of loyalty to me. I cannot, and will not rebuke him for protecting me and this land."

"That young servant is a better man than you Great Pharaoh; a better man than your overseer. He will have your throne one day and he will be loved by all Egyptians; he will be feared by enemies and leaders from every land will sacrifice and bow to him. They will be loyal and respect him more than they ever have you." 

The Pharaoh rushed at the Queen and hit her, causing her to fall to the floor. He hovered above her bruised face. "He will die if he attempts it. I do not abide usurpers in my palace. There will be no mutiny against me. If he thinks otherwise, he will watch you die before I take his life. You have no power here wife; it would be good for you to remember that. It seems you have forgotten that you are nothing, but I will remind you."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sometime in the middle of the night, the door to Rick and Daryl's room burst open. "My son, there is an emergency. You are needed; quickly, you must follow me." Reginald was pale and shaking. Daryl opened his mouth to speak but was sternly shushed by the older man. "Please, I will explain as we walk." Daryl quickly dressed and gave his roommate a look of confusion. Rick stayed lying in his bed, frightened by what was happening and remained quiet and still. Reginald pulled Daryl by the hand out into the hallway and led him upstairs. 

"What is going on? Is it the Queen? Has something happened to the Queen?" He pleaded for answers as the two men ran through the palace. 

"She needs you Daryl. You gave her your word that you would take care of her, and she is in a bad condition."

Daryl stopped running; he stood his ground and refused to move until Reginald revealed the truth. "The Queen was to lie with the Pharaoh tonight. He commanded her to stay with him before he left for war. They fought, violently and she has been hurt. You must go to her." Daryl did not hesitate; he ran ahead of the old man until he arrived at the chamber door where Lori was standing guard. Without question she opened the door allowing the male servant entrance. 

There was a crowd of ladies surrounding the bed, and when he entered, they turned and looked at him with tear stained faces. Andrea walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, crying hysterically. "She is beaten. The Pharaoh released his rage on her and I fear she will not survive." The lady let go of him and the crowd around the bed parted. Purple bruises adorned her face and upper body, and Daryl became enraged. He ordered all the ladies from the room, and they quickly obeyed him. He stood, away from the bed and cried. "Oh my Queen. What has happened to you? I will kill him for laying his hands on you like this." She slowly opened her eyes and beckoned Daryl to come closer.

"Come sit next to me Daryl." she told him. He moved on shaking legs to her bedside and sat facing her prone form. "You came as you promised." The Queen gingerly sat up and wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck. She cried on his shoulder and he held her tight. Neither said a word and they remained in each other's arms until her crying stopped. She laid back on the bed and held his hand. "The time has come, my love. We must talk; there are things you need to know in order to prepare yourself for what is coming. The marriage between the Pharaoh and I is not real marriage. I am only a symbol of his masculinity; a vessel for an heir he will never have. He commanded my presence in his bed, but accused me of being unfaithful. The Pharaoh has a secret that is only known to a few in this palace; he has never desired the company of a woman in his bed. Women do not arouse him, and I am grateful for that, but when I accused him of ordering your torture, he denied it. I told him of my dream; your destiny, Daryl, is to rule this land as a kind and compassionate Pharaoh. You will command the respect of all who know you, and even those who do not."

Daryl listened to her words and saw the desperation in her countenance. "My Queen, I don't understand."

"Do you remember your first day in this palace?" she asked.

"With divine clarity, my Queen," he replied. 

"Reginald took you and your friends for a walk in the garden. He said that one of you could charm and manipulate, one of you could overthrow, and one of you would only have to say yes when this Kingdom is offered to you."

"Yes, I remember, but he is an old man and speaks nonsense."

"No Daryl, that was my dream. I have had them since I was eight years old. I remember it clearly for it was the first one."

Daryl swallowed hard. "You had a vision of me when you were eight years old? That is impossible." He saw her eyes wander to the scar on his thigh.

"I see you healed nicely; my father's salve works miracles, does it not?" 

He was stunned, and could barely speak; recognition hitting him like a hammer. "Layla? Is it you? You are the Queen of Egypt, my beautiful miracle worker." Tears fell from his eyes as he carefully laid his forehead against hers. "I assumed you were dead. I knew I would never see you again, but I thought of you every day. You have saved my life twice now; it belongs to you."

"My love, have you any idea how my heart has hurt since seeing you in the throne room with all those others being led to the slaughter. I begged the Pharaoh to spare you; I couldn't lose you after I had found you again; you have been in my dreams since I was taken from our home. I had visions of you and all the pain you endured. I have spent these last month's watching you grow into a confident man; the man I always saw in your eyes. The Pharaoh leaves tomorrow for war; when I am healed, we will be together as we should have always been.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alliance is revealed, and the Queen passes notes.

Chapter Eleven

 

Shane was walking leisurely through the garden by the Eastern hunting grounds. He was feeling especially good this morning; he had done what was asked of him and he knew he had found favor with the Master Overseer. He had successfully lured the arrogant cook into the hunting grounds and delivered him to Blake. Shane was certain his future was secure; Blake had promised that he would make Shane his successor in the work fields; he would have all the power he ever dreamed of. When that old man said all he would have to do is say yes when asked, he never believed it could really happen.

Hello, my pupil," a familiar voice said from behind him. "I glad to see you are early for our meeting. You must be having a good day."

Shane turned to see the Master Overseer himself, smiling as if he were a mirror image of Shane. "Yes, sir. The gods have given us a magnificent day, and imagine there may never be another like it."

"Oh, my boy, you will have many more days like this. If you continue to impress me, your future will be filled with unimaginable pleasure"

"Thank you Master Overseer. I am your loyal and humble servant and wish only to grow by your instruction and leadership."

"You have already grown so much Shane; you are my favorite student. I promise you success and power if you continue to serve me faithfully."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl returned to his own quarters when the Queen had become too tired and weak to continue. His face held a smile it had never known before and could never be removed from his countenance. His roommate was preparing to leave to begin his day in the dining hall when he returned. "Daryl, is everything alright? Reginald's urgency and fear gave me quite a scare. I worried for your safety."

"No, my friend. Everything is good, well I shouldn't say that. Everything is not as bad as it was, and will continue to get better. There are changes coming Richard; changes that could benefit us both if we are on the same side. I hope we are, because you would be a great asset to have."

Richard was confused by what Daryl was blabbering about. He assumed there may have been some injury to his brain from the attack. "Thank you Daryl. I will consider your words." Richard left the room as soon as he could.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was working in the kitchen, rubbing herbs on the quail that would be served at dinner that night when the Queen's lady, Andrea appeared next to him. "May we walk in the garden master chef? I have news for you."

He looked around, and the other servants were busy and occupied preparing food for the evening meal. He wiped his hands on his apron and nodded his head toward the door in the back; he followed her discretely outside. She remained silent until they reached the garden; she directed him to sit with her on the stone bench. "We have all known of the prophecy Daryl; we knew who you were since the moment you stepped foot in the palace. The Queen has been mistreated by the Pharaoh many times in their marriage, and even before. His words degrade and sting; she came here with greatness in her soul and he has snubbed it out to the last bit. She has waited for you since she became Queen; her visions increased before you arrived and she began making her plan for your ascension to the throne of Egypt. The Pharaoh left this morning before the Queen was discovered; he left her beaten and bloody on the floor of his chambers. She sends me with a letter and I am to take your response back to her."

Daryl couldn't read or write, so he asked Andrea to read it to him. The Queen's letter informed him that he needed to gather allies, people he could trust with their lives; people who felt the way they did and trusted in her vision. He immediately thought of Rick, Aaron, and Eric. Daryl told Andrea about his three friends and she agreed with him that they would make a superb unit against the tyranny of the Pharaoh and his Master Overseer. She took the letter back to the Queen, telling Daryl to wait until he heard word from her majesty before he revealed their purpose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance grows. Daryl meets with the Queen.

Chapter 12

 

Two weeks passed since the Queen had been attacked. She had healed perfectly, thanks to the magical salve and had been seen throughout the palace accompanied by her ladies. Blake had taken temporary rule in the Pharaoh's absence, but had not set foot in the palace; he kept himself to his home, having the Pharaoh's advisors and servants come to him. The Queen had sent a return message to Daryl through Andrea; she approved of Aaron and Eric's participation, agreeing that they would serve Egypt well and when the time came their reward would be great. Richard's participation was up in the air. The Queen asked Daryl to learn more about the man; find out where his true loyalties lie. The cook had reluctantly agreed with his love and found himself learning more and becoming close to the other man. The roommates were spending more time with each other, which displeased Shane. Lori had become a big part of Richard's life also, and he was growing increasingly jealous.

In the afternoon, Daryl requested his friends Aaron and Eric accompany him for a walk in the garden. The cook had finished his job for the day and needed to speak to the two men regarding their future. "What is on your mind, my friend?" Aaron asked as they sat on the stone bench.

"I have something very important to share with you both. You do not have to join me, but your assistance is greatly needed and will be greatly rewarded when the time comes." Both men looked at him strangely, but did not interrupt. “The Queen has asked me to speak to you about a difficult task that lies ahead. She had had a vision of Egypt that involved the overthrow of the Pharaoh and Blake. I told her that you are my friends and that none are more trustworthy or loyal than you. This task is dangerous, but it cannot be completed without you."

"The Queen herself has spoken to you and has concocted plan to overthrow the Pharaoh, with you?" Eric asked. "Daryl, my friend, have you gone mad? Did the wild boar gore you in your head?"

"No Eric, everything I have said is true. The Queen saved me from the Pharaoh's Army because I have a purpose here. She was the daughter of the physician in my village; I knew her before she was the Queen. She has waited all these years for me to fulfill my destiny"

"What is your destiny?" Aaron asked, intrigued by the sheer insanity of what he was hearing.

"She says I am to rule this land; she saw it when she was but eight years old." He lifted his clothing to reveal the scar on his thigh. "I was gored by a boar when I was ten years old; I would have died, but she saved me with her father's magic medicine. She saved me again after my attack. I owe her my life and I will not allow the Pharaoh or anyone else hurt her again. She asks for your assistance, and promises great reward if we are successful."

"And what if we are not successful?" Aaron asked.

"I cannot think that we will fail. These events have been pre-ordained and we will see a new Egyptian Kingdom. I have given her my loyalty and will do this on my own if I must. If it costs me my life, then so be it. I would rather lose my life fighting for her, here in a strange land than at home by the hands of my father."

Aaron and Eric looked at each other, and then at Daryl. "We will join you my friend."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was elated that his friends had agreed to be a part of this new vision for Egypt. Although it was not their land, they wanted it to be the greatest land in the country. After dinner, he sat alone in the servant's dining hall thinking about what was about to happen. The war was going well by all accounts brought back by scouts; the Pharaoh was mighty in war and was pushing his troops forward into battle. He worried that the plan would be rushed somehow if the war began to go badly, but knew in his heart that everything would happen as it was willed to.

Reginald came in through the backdoor that led outside. "Master cook, it is good to see you; good to see a smile on your face." He sat next8 to the young servant. "The Queen requests your presence; she wishes to know if you have made any progress with your friends." 

"Of course Reginald. How is she? I've seen her in shadow walking the hallways with her ladies; I have missed her."

"She is well, Daryl. Her smile is brighter than I have ever seen it, and it is because of you," the old man replied. "The vision she has carried with her all these years is finally coming to fruition." The young man blushed at the notion that the Queen of Egypt smiles because of him. "Come, I will escort you to her chamber."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Queen welcomed Daryl into her private quarters and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled; she always smelled sweet, like fresh flowers. He touched his lips to her skin and kissed her sweetly. "I have missed you Layla; just a brief glimpse of you in the hall is not enough to sate me."

"Daryl, my love, I have thought of you every night as I lay in my bed alone." He kissed her then; they had kissed many times since she revealed her identity to him, and each kiss was lovelier than the last. "We have important things to discuss, my love."

"Yes, my Queen; as you wish," he said smiling. They walked together to the bed at sat down together.

"Have you spoken to Aaron and Eric? Do they support our cause?"

"Yes, we have their support and loyalty. They merely await your command." He said and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"And Richard? What of him? I know he has been spending time with my lady, Lori. She says he is a good man, and has a commanding presence."

"Yes my Queen; she is correct. He would be a great leader someday; a wonderful commander of the Army. He is trustworthy and loyal, and driven in a way I have never seen before."

"Then ask him; ask him to join us. He will be your second and your protector. I will need to meet with you all very soon; I will charge you with the task of gathering these men together and setting a meeting with me. It will need to be undercover, but I needn't tell you that." 

"No my queen, you needn't mention that. I am well aware of the stealth needed to complete our task; and there is no one in the land stealthier than I." He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Are you stealthy enough to come into my bed and no one know you were ever here?" Daryl's body tensed in excitement, and he cradled her cheek in his palm.

"I should be asking you, my Queen, if I lay in your bed with you, would you be quiet enough to not raise suspicion?" She blushed at his words.

"You are full of yourself tonight, my love.” She smiled at him. “It will be difficult, I'm sure, but I will be quiet as a mouse if it means you will make love to me tonight; if the gods are on our side, we shall be known to the Kingdom very soon."

"I have loved you since we were children, Layla. I will show you how much; I will show you for the rest of your life." Daryl stood and brought his Queen up to stand with him. She undressed him as he touched her flesh and planted sweet, wet kisses on her skin. She moaned as he removed the royal robes from her body and lay her down. He looked up as he knelt on the floor before her and ran his hands along the silky skin of her thighs. She shivered at the touch; having never felt such a stirring in her soul or her body before this moment. "Daryl, your Queen commands you to touch her. I wish to feel your kiss through to my soul."

He lifted her thighs and placed her heels on his shoulders. "Your wish is my command, my Queen. My only wish is to please you, and be loved by you." His head fell forward and he timidly lapped at her wetness. Her hips moved, pushing her sweetness onto him and he groaned at the flavor of her. His lips kissed her lightly and slid off her nub only to be followed by long licks with the full length of his tongue. Her hand rested on his head and she gently moved him to her liking. "Do you wish to come, my Queen? Tell me Layla, my love."

"Yes, Daryl," she cried quietly. Her body was shivering and her legs were weak. He sat back on his knees and looked at her; the blissfulness on her face was mesmerizing.

"Look at me Layla; I want to see your beautiful face when you come." She bent her head forward; the green in her eyes obstructed by black opal lust, and Daryl's cock grew. Never looking away from her, he inserted one finger inside her, while using his thumb to rub her where his mouth had been. She panted like an animal and willed herself to not moan and scream his name in pleasure. "Give yourself to me Layla; I want all of you."

"Oh Daryl," she whispered before her whole body convulsed and she released her orgasm. Watching her move and writhe, and feeling her drip on his fingers made Daryl lose himself. He continued to pump and rub her until she stilled, and then he dipped his head to taste her. She tasted better than all the herbs and spices in the known world. He licked her dry and she pulled his body up hers to kiss him desperately; tasting herself on his mouth. "Take yours Daryl; it is time for your pleasure."

He held her close and leaned into her ear. "I will not take you like that Layla. We will be together, as equals; there is no pleasure for me if you are not by my side." He rolled them onto their sides to face each other and swung her leg over his. They held onto each other so tightly the wind could not have passed between them. He pushed the head of his cock inside her still wet channel and they moved together languidly, as if they had all the time in the world. He whispered to her, telling her how he had touched himself so many times in his bed at night with her in his thoughts. They moved, kissed and touched for what seemed like hours, until the pressure began to build in each of them. 

"Fill me Daryl; fill me with your seed," she moaned. His hand trailed down her body to the point of their connection and he rubbed her. Her head lay in the crook of his neck and she quivered as she came for the second time. Daryl moved harder and faster to reach his own peak and let himself go inside her. 

They laid together, unmoving and holding on to each other. "I wish you were my husband Daryl, then you would not have to leave me unless you wished it."

"I will never leave you, husband or not. If I have to love you in secret for the rest of my life, I would do it and never complain. All I will ever ask of you is your love, my Queen; it will sustain me for the rest of my days." They knew he would have to return to his own quarters soon, but they took every moment they were allowed. Soon, Daryl rose, and dressed, giving Layla one last kiss. As he took his leave from her, he did not see Shane peering around the corner watching him depart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori and Andrea pay for their loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the whump, I promise.

One Month Later

 

Daryl had spent the greater part of the last month planning with Richard, Aaron, and Eric. The latter two had been charged with spying on Blake. They had balked at the idea, but relented when Daryl told them the truth about who had really attacked him that day in the forest; his truth was very selective, but they didn't need to know everything. Richard and Lori had been together for over a month now, and she and Andrea would help the men move about the palace in darkness. Whether to meet the Queen or Reginald, the Queen's eyes were on them at all times. The war was being won, yet no direct communication from the Pharaoh had been received. Many assumed his death, but the scouts continued to declare him alive and leading each battle. Shane had distanced himself from the other servants, including Rick, and had spent his time learning under the tutelage of the Master Overseer. Following and spying on the cook and his friends had brought Blake news of secrecy and meetings in the shadows, and he was keeping his own eye on the cook and his friends.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Lori and Andrea had gone to the garden to pick fresh fruit for the Queen; she still used it as an excuse to have Daryl sent to her quarters in an official capacity. Lori's smile was especially bright that day; she had found happiness with Richard, something she never thought she would have. "Don't you look like the cat that ate the canary," Andrea said to her. 

"Andrea, we have been in this palace for three years, and I have seen many men pass throughout it. Many tried to woo us, but one has finally caught me."

"I am happy for you my friend. Richard is a good man; he is strong and driven to see our Queens's vision come true. He will be a fine husband and it is rumored, that if the plan is a success, he will be the Commander of the Army," Andrea said.

"He does not assume what his reward will be, but he secretly wishes it to be true. He would make a fine leader and commander. Just his voice makes my core quiver." The girls giggled as they sat on the stone bench to rest. 

"Have you been with him? Tell me you have and every detail about it. Is he good? Does he make you moan and beg and . . . "

"Andrea! That is none of your business, but yes, he does." They giggled more and Lori told her what tricks the man had up his sleeve, not aware that Shane was in the shadows, and listening. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shane's rage built to an overwhelming fire. He stood in the shadows and seethed at Lori's words. Richard had crept behind his back and taken Lori from him, and now she was spinning tales of his sexual prowess like she was his whore. Richard would suffer for the betrayal he had handed him, but first, Lori would know to whom she truly belonged. He stepped loudly from his spot behind the trees. "Good afternoon ladies," he said, disguising his anger with sweet, gentle tones. "I see you are enjoying this beautiful day the gods have blessed us with."

"Hello Shane, it is good to see you," they replied. Everyone had noticed Shane's strange behavior as of late, and they did not wish to provoke the man to wrath. "How have you been?"

"Ah, my ladies, I have been happy as the singing birds, until I overheard the unfortunate topic of your conversation." 

"It is not polite to eavesdrop Shane; it is disrespectful," Lori said.

"It is only disrespectful if those having the conversation are worth respect," he answered. "It is disgraceful of you to allow Richard to do the things he has done to you and repeat them out loud for anyone to hear. It makes you sound like a whore, Lori."

"Shane, you should return to the palace. Apparently you have gotten into the beer and are drunk. Go to your room Shane, and sleep it off." Andrea told him.

He took hard, bounding steps toward them. "I do not do as you say, harlots! If you want to be whores, you will be my whores!" He hit Lori against the temple with his fist and Blake stepped out from the shadow and held his hands against Andrea's neck until she fell limp."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

When the women woke, they were tied to hooks hanging from the ceiling, much like Daryl had when he had been captured and taken to Blake's home. Shane stood in the corner of the room, staring at them both and holding a staff in his hands. Blake sat, smiling in his chair directly in front of the Queen's handmaidens; his arms crossed against his chest and a flogger sitting on his lap. "You are deep within the secrets of the palace ladies. You are privy to the plotting and the planning the Queen is making with her libertine, and you will tell me everything that you know. If you do not, your lifeless bodies will be delivered to her private chambers." Neither Lori, nor Andrea showed fear; they were fully aware of the consequences of their involvement, and were willing to die if it meant protecting their Queen and the future Pharaoh. 

"We know nothing; we do as we are commanded and ask no questions," Lori said. "If you think the Queen would trust servants, you are a fool." Blake looked at Shane from across the room and merely nodded his head, giving the servant a silent command. Shane pulled himself away from the corner and swiftly struck both ladies on the back with his staff. 

"You would protect her with your lives?" Blake asked them. "The male servant seems to share your loyalty, but none of you will survive me. My loyalty is to the Pharaoh; he can take your Queen away from you at a whim if he so desires, and after he hears of her treachery and betrayal, he will take her life. I have been charged with taking care of his Kingdom and his house, and I will clean it from top to bottom if need be to find out what secrets she is keeping." He stripped their clothes off them and assaulted them with his flogger. The women cried out, but would not reveal their knowledge to the Overseer. Shane stood in his corner watching his teacher attempt to beat information out of the two handmaidens, and his cock grew harder with each scream from Lori's mouth.

Blake gave them one more chance to unveil their secrets, but they refused. He picked up a long hunting knife from the table and ran it through Andrea's body as she hung from the rafters. The other maiden went into hysterics and her mind fell apart as she was cut down from her bindings. Shane scooped her up and lay her on a bedroll. "Sshhh," he said, attempting to calm her down. "See what happens? Your silent tongue sealed your fate, but do not worry, I will take your pain away and you will go to the afterlife satisfied."

He removed his servant's uniform as Blake took Andrea's body from the room. Lori's mind was shocked with the image of Andrea's body slumped and lifeless. All she could think of was that these two men would meet their death's because of what they had done, and she could go to her own death knowing that they would be made to suffer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice for Lori and Andrea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left after this, and the happy ending is yours. Patience grasshopper; its a doozy.

Chapter 14

 

Daryl and Richard were woken by a pounding on their door. Richard leapt from his bed and opened the door to Reginald, who had a frantic look on his face. "The Queen has commanded your assistance, young servants. Her handmaidens, Lori and Andrea have not been seen since leaving the palace yesterday, and she fears for their lives. She wishes you to search for them."

"Where were they last seen?" Richard asked sharply, his features contorted in fear and anger.

"They went to the garden to pick fresh fruit and berries for the Queen; they never returned." Daryl grabbed his longbow and gave his knife to Richard.

"Assure the Queen we will find them; she need not worry. I will track them to the far reaches of the Kingdom if need be," Daryl told the old man. As the two servants left the palace, the cook turned to his mentor, "Tell my Queen I love her and will bring her handmaidens back to her."

Starting from the garden, Daryl could see tracks in the sand and dirt; he could recognize two small female feet and two larger sets. There had been no struggle that he could see, but the four tracks mixed together as if the all of them had been standing very close to each other. He looked around to determine which direction they had gone, but only saw the two larger tracks heading out into the palm forest. Daryl gave Richard a sign to keep quiet and the men raised their weapons in readiness as they followed the tracks. 

Soon Daryl began to recognize the area they had been led to. He himself had been in this section of the hunting grounds not long ago and his fear for the women increased. He stopped walking and turned to Richard. "We are close to Blake. I fear these tracks belong to him, and if so, your woman and Andrea may have been taken by him. He let me live, and I pray we find them in the same state."

"I will kill him if he touches her or marks her body," Rick said, full of rage.

"We must be methodical about this. The Pharaoh's guard are under his command now; we must be careful and risk no harm to ourselves or the Queen's handmaidens." They continued only a few feet further before seeing an unusual piling of palm leaves on the ground. Daryl turned to Richard, but was unable to stop him from running forward and ripping through the leaves to reveal the lifeless bodies of the two missing ladies. Richard began to scream and cry out Lori's name in the silence of the forest. He pulled her naked, bloody body into his arms and rocked her gently, his tears falling into her beautiful, black hair.

Daryl stood away from the scene, his own fury building within him. He paced across the forest floor seething with hatred and anger for this man who had caused so much destruction and hurt to those he loved. They needed to take these women to the palace so they could be prepared for burial and so he could break the tragic news to Layla. These two had been her most trusted and loved confidants, she would not take well to the news of their deaths. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl sat with Richard while he grieved for his love; the cook held the man close to him as he cradled Lori's body and mourned her. Finally, the two men gathered the handmaidens in their arms and carried them back to the palace where Reginald saw them approach. He wailed at the sight of the two lifeless bodies in the men's arms and ran to them. "Oh gods! What has happened to them?"

"I believe it was Blake," Daryl said in a low voice. "I tracked two sets of men's prints to the same area where he captured me. We must speak to the Queen." Reginald agreed and rushed to deliver the sad news.

Rick was inconsolable and unresponsive to his companion's voice; he only followed Daryl in taking the women to the mortician. He did not want to leave Lori's body with them, and Daryl led him back to the palace by force. "We will kill him; I promise you that. We must report to the Queen and then find Blake's accomplice. There is another man out there who is equally responsible for this and he will die as well." 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

When arriving back at the palace, Reginald immediately escorted them to the Queen's chambers. "She is in a hysterical state and is in great mourning for her ladies. She wishes to extend her condolences to you Richard. She knows how much you loved Lori, and she you." 

Richard appeared to be in a catatonic state; his mind was reeling from the discovery of Lori's body and he was mourning and plotting at the same time. "Yes, Reginald, of course. We will go immediately," Daryl said and led his friend to the back staircase and up to the Queen's quarters. When the door opened to them, the young cook had to restrain himself from taking the Queen into arms and holding her tightly; her beautiful face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and bloodshot. 

"Please come in." She wrapped her arms around Richard's neck and offered her condolences. "Richard, my brave and loyal servant, my heart breaks for your loss. You need to know that Lori loved you with all her heart and soul and I'm sure she went to her death thinking only of you."

"Thank you my Queen," he replied. "I know your loss is great as well, and I will tell you that man will suffer greatly for what he has done; you have my word on that."

"I thank you Richard, and I have no doubt that the man responsible for the deaths of my ladies will pay with his life." She sat at her vanity and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Daryl, Reginald tells me you believe Blake is the cause of this tragedy, but that there may have been another man also? Do you suspect anyone in particular?"

He looked at his love with determination in his eyes. "No, my Queen, but I will find him and he will die at my hands."

"Be heedful in your movements, my love," she said quietly. "Blake is not ignorant; he will know we suspect him and he will be ready for you."

Daryl smiled at his Queen. "Must I remind you that I am the stealthiest man in this Kingdom? You have nothing to fear; if I am loud it is because I do it with purpose. He will be drawn to me when I am ready for him."

The Queen looked over at Richard. "Take him to his bed Daryl. He must sleep and rest; his mind must be clear and his body strong for what awaits you."

"Yes, my Queen." He walked his friend to the door and the Queen spoke again.

"Return to my chamber tonight, my love, and I request Richard accompany you as your guard."

"Yes, my Queen. As you command." Daryl replied and escorted his friend back to their room.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The entire palace was in mourning for the two lost handmaidens, and funeral preparations were underway. Daryl met with Aaron and Eric to see if they had been able to find out anything more about Blake and a possible accomplice. The two spies had, in fact learned that Blake had been seen with a servant from the palace, but no one could identify the man. Daryl took that information and went to investigate on his own.

Richard slept most of the afternoon, but was plagued by dreams of Lori. When he could take it no longer, he left the chamber he shared with Daryl and went to the garden in hopes of happy memories. As he turned the corner of the wall where the garden was enclosed, he heard voices coming from inside and stood back. He recognized the voice of his friend Shane, but not the man he was speaking to.

"You made me proud," the unknown man said. "You have potential to be in great power someday. When the Pharaoh returns from war victorious, I will request your removal from the palace and will place you among my men; you will be groomed to have my place one day."

"Thank you, sir. It has been an honor to learn from you, and I am grateful for the opportunity you gave me to prove myself to you," Shane replied.

"Tell me Shane, did you enjoy our little game. Did you enjoy your reward?" The man asked him.

"Very much sir. The handmaiden was beautiful and tight, and gave me great pleasure. I regret that she is dead now, only in that I may never feel her warmth again."

"You deserved her, my student. She did not belong with the Queen's sympathizer. A woman like her needed a man who would lay down the law to her and show her where her loyalties are best laid. If she had seen through the lies of the traitors, she would have been yours from the beginning. Now we must focus on the traitors themselves. You will follow them and report back to me their every move."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

That night, under cover of darkness, the two male servants walked the staircase to the Queen's private quarters. Richard related the conversation he overheard in the garden and both men agreed that Shane must be Blake's accomplice; Daryl would speak to the Queen about it and devise a course of action. The cook was anxious to see his love, it had torn him apart to see her grieving for her lost friends and he not able to give her proper comfort. 

When the large wooden door opened for him, he nodded his head to Richard and entered alone. He immediately wrapped his arms around his Queen. "Layla, my love, it kills me to see you hurting this way. I wish I could bring them back to you."

"I know, my love. I am even more determined now that Blake must die. We cannot allow him to rule this kingdom when the Pharaoh is gone. Have you discovered who his accomplice is?"

Daryl sat at the foot of the bed. "I believe we have, my Queen. Richard overheard Shane speaking with someone in the garden. He was talking of the handmaidens and spoke of a great violation he had forced upon Lori. We believe he was in the company of Blake, for he commanded Shane to follow us and report on our actions."

"There is still no news from the Pharaoh, but I fear that he and Blake are communicating somehow. We must act quickly if we are to stop this man from destroying our Kingdom."

Daryl moved back on the bed and took the Queen's hand, pulling her to him. "Richard and I will make a plan tonight. Neither Blake, nor Shane will live to see another day. This I promise you." He reached out and gently caressed her cheek. "Now let me give you comfort, my love. Let us forget about the tragedy that has befallen us today; let me give you the love you need." 

Daryl placed his hands on her hips and turned her to lay on the bed. Covering her body with his own, he placed soft, wet kisses to her neck. Her hand caressed his back and she moaned breathlessly in his ear. Daryl's lips moved to hers and his hands moved against her flesh as he lifted the dress from her body. His mouth encircled her breast and sucked gently as his free hand massaged the other. 

"I need you Daryl; I need you inside me," she uttered in a quivering voice.

"I want to take my time with you Layla. I do not know when I will have the chance to touch you again, and I need something of you to remember during the long nights alone in my bed." His mouth traveled down her body; over her ribs, her taught stomach, and the curve of her hips. The taste of her skin drove him insane, and his kisses became wet and sloppy; the smell of her arousal made his cock leak and rise in anticipation. "There are no words Layla, that would properly tell you what you do to me, how beautiful you are, and how much I love you."

"Then don't use words Daryl, show me." He stared her down with lust filled eyes before parting her thighs and licking a long line from her entrance to her clitoris. Her body trembled and she released a soft, contented sigh as he ran the flat of his tongue up and down her slit, tasting her and making her moan his name euphorically. "Daryl, I beg you, stop teasing me. Show me your love; give me your love."

He continued manipulating her heat with his mouth for only a moment longer before standing before her and removing his servant's robes. "As you command, my Queen," he said softly and reclaimed his position above her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he leaned forward and took her lips zealously as he slid inside her hot, wet core. Each time he felt her walls tight around him, it felt like the first time all over again. She was perfect, and welcoming, and his new home. He thrust slowly in and out of her channel and she moved her hips up to meet him in an exquisite rhythm. Their bodies fused together in passion and lust; his hands roaming her, and her arms around him keeping him close. He kissed her neck, chest, and breasts in fervid passion as his thrusts became more hurried and less rhythmic. 

"Come for me, Layla. I want to feel you come on my cock; I want us to come together." Daryl's voice was desperate and staggered as he pushed them both toward climax, and he cried out her name as he felt her walls pulsate around his cock and pull his orgasm from him. He fervidly kissed her lips as they rode out their glory together. He laid, unmoving, in her arms as she ran her fingers through his damp hair; the sweat from their bodies cooling and their hearts still racing in delirium. "I wish I could stay with you; I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms until morning and wake up to see your beautiful face and kiss your delicious lips."

Layla caressed his cheek and smiled at him sweetly. "Soon, my love. Tragedy has pushed our situation closer to its end, and the culmination of our work will soon come. My dream will come true, and you and I will live together and rule this Kingdom as one." 

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I know it is true, my Queen. I am ready, and prepared to do whatever is necessary to see your dream realized." He kissed her languidly one last time before tearing himself away from her embrace. "I should return to my quarters; Richard is still stunned by the events of today and as his friend I should be there to ease his suffering."

"You are a good man, and you will be a magnificent Pharaoh." She pulled back the bedsheets and climbed under them. "Tell Richard that he has my support and protection; if he needs for anything, I will make it happen."

"I will Layla. I hope to see you again soon; it is difficult for me to stay away from you." He walked to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, my Queen." As his hand touched the golden knob on the door, he looked back at her once again and sighed.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Richard had sat outside the Queen's chambers diligently keeping guard, but when he had heard the activity of the room's occupants, he had smiled sadly, thinking of Lori and the last time he laid with her. Her soft, silky skin against his; her long, black hair falling on his chest. His anger returned and his mind became clouded with thoughts of vengeance. He was startled from his thinking by the sound of the large wooden door opening. 

Daryl stepped to him. "Let us return to our chamber; the repercussions of this day are nearly upon us, and we need to be rested and strong for what is required of us." Richard agreed, but as they took their leave a dark, sinister voice boomed from behind them.

"I knew you were a liar, servant. I should have taken your life instead of merely taking your dignity." The two men stood frozen in their place, until they heard a second, more familiar one join Blake.

"You should have stayed out of this Richard. You should have left the handmaiden be; now she is dead, and all because you chose to betray the Pharaoh."

The looks on Richard and Daryl's faces should have been enough to drive a spear through the heads of the two men now facing them. "You took her!" Richard's voice roared with malice. "You delivered her to her death and you took her body with force. You will die for that; I will see to it myself."

"You are the two that will meet your deaths tonight, arrogant traitors." Shane and Blake advanced on them, but the servants' anger and need for retribution was stronger than their enemies’ haughtiness. When their adversaries were nearly upon them, Rick pulled the knife Daryl had given him from his clothing and stabbed Shane in the jugular. Daryl ducked to avoid Blake's fist and took him down, tackling him to the floor. He beat the man mercilessly with his fists while receiving a few blows of his own, but he did not falter and he did not give respite. Daryl did not stop his attack until the man beneath ceased to move or breathe. The Queen ran out of her chamber and into the hallway to see Shane's bloody and lifeless body lying next to the Master Overseer, himself beaten beyond recognition. 

She rushed to Daryl's side as Richard pulled him up from Blake's body. "Daryl, are you hurt?" she cried as she inspected his body for injuries.

"No," he said as he pulled her into his embrace. "but the Master Overseer and his assistant are dead, just as I swore to you they would be."

"They cannot be found here," Richard spoke up. "We must take their bodies out of the palace, lest we and the Queen will be put to death for our deeds."

"Go find Reginald, and your friends Aaron and Eric. They shall assist you in removing the bodies. I will call my maidens, they will assist me in cleaning and no one shall ever know you were here. Be careful so as not to be seen by the Pharaoh's guard. When your job is done, I will treat your bruises my love. Now go, there is no time to waste."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Lori are mourned, and the Queen gets some very happy news.

Chapter 15

 

Aaron, Eric, Richard, and Daryl carried the bodies of Blake and Shane deep into the forest. When the sun rose in the morning the Pharaoh's guard would be sent out to search for the missing overseer and find his body, along with that of a lowly servant. Speculation would be rampant as to what had happened to the two men, and those involved would let whatever rumors arose to spread their wings. Reginald would report Blake as missing, knowing that the guard would check the forest because it was so near the man's home, and finding Shane's body with his would create rumors. 

When the guard had been dispatched, it did not take them long to locate the beaten and bloody bodies of the two men. No one would mourn them, except the Pharaoh, and his sentry sent messengers to the battlefield to break the news that his most trusted confidant was dead. The rumors started the moment the two men were brought to the mortician. It was obvious Blake had sustained quite a beating to the head and the physicians ruled his death a homicide by means of brain damage. Shane had obviously been stabbed in the neck; his cause of death was also ruled a homicide caused by the stab wound and the tremendous blood loss that accompanied it. The two men had plainly been meeting in secret, but why? Were they plotting against the Kingdom? Were they lovers keeping their affair a secret? Whatever the reason, the entire palace was a rumor mill and more were coming out of the woodwork every second.

The four servants went about their day as if it were like any other. When the bodies were returned and the rumors began, they couldn't help but sigh in relief that they were in no way connected to those rumors. Each man chose their favorite piece of gossip and took it upon themselves to continue its journey, and shared it with whomever they saw. Reginald has spent his day with the Queen and her ladies devising a plan to contend with the aftermath of their actions. The messengers had been dispatched, and the news would reach the Pharaoh before they knew it; with the Pharaoh gone and Blake dead, Egypt had no ruler. The Pharaoh would return home to appoint one of his advisors in his stead, and that is when the plan would come to its conclusion.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Queen spent her afternoon supervising the preparation of her handmaidens for their graves. By her order, they would be mummified in the manner of royalty; they had been her sisters and confidants, and they would meet the afterlife in that manner. The entirety of the palace would gather that night to bid them farewell and mourn their loss. Once she was satisfied that her orders would be carried out to her specifications, she went to visit the physicians. They had insisted that she return occasionally after she was healed, in order to determine if there had been any lasting damage to her mind or body. She endured their rigorous testing and was exhausted by the time she made it back to her quarters.

She lay on her bed and considered all that had happened in her life, especially since Daryl had come back to her. She had suffered her greatest loss in Andrea and Lori, and the men who had assaulted and murdered them were dead now. Though her heart still desired more retribution, she had nowhere to get it from. She thought of all the dreams and visions she had since her first; so many of them had been of Daryl and the abuse he had suffered. Still many of them were scenes of happiness; she and her children walking along the Nile River, laughing and playing together as their father, the Pharaoh, looked on them smiling. 

She prayed that the plot against the Pharaoh would be successful, and she had no logical reason to believe it would not be. There were a few in the guard who mourned Blake; he had commanded this Kingdom for only a short time, but his reputation with the slaves, and his loyalty to the palace had brought the man the respect of his Pharaoh. There must be a way to turn them to her favor; to Daryl's favor, and she had an idea. She would speak at the service for her handmaidens, and she would reveal to the entire palace how they had died. She hoped that if the Pharaoh did return to the palace, his loyal followers would look upon him differently.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Queen had requested a meeting with Reginald before everyone gathered for the funeral of her handmaidens. The older man was going to speak to the guard and see how deep their loyalty to the Pharaoh flowed. If there was only one who shared their feelings, he would be asked to perform a dangerous task to ensure the Queen's vision came to truth. 

She was stopped in the hallway by one of the physicians who she had seen earlier. "I must speak with you, my Queen. I have urgent news to report."

She excused her lady, Sasha and turned her attention to the physician. "What news do you have for me?" She asked suspiciously.

"My Queen, I am pleased and honored to share with you the news that you are with child. My congratulations and all my happiness are with you."

She wasn't stunned nor surprised by the announcement, but her joy shown through her eyes as if she had leaned the secrets of the universe. "Are you sure? There is no mistake?"

"No mistake, my Queen. There is an heir to the throne of Egypt," the physician said with joy and excitement. "The Pharaoh will be most pleased." 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Outside the palace, all the servants, guards, and advisors were gathered to bid farewell to the lost handmaidens. The two women had gained the respect and love of all who knew them and not one face was free of tears. Richard and Daryl were at the front of the crowd and all their fellow servants and the handmaidens had given him their condolences.

The Queen stood before them and her tears were evident. Daryl's heart broke for her and Richard both, but all he could do was put his arm around his friend in comfort. "We are here tonight to send our friends Andrea and Lori into their glorious afterlife," the Queen began her speech. "They served me and this palace with loyalty, grace, and pride. They were young, beautiful, and full of life; looking into a future they believed would be bright for all who live in this land. A future that they helped build and yet will never see. Their deaths cast a pall upon this palace, this Kingdom, and its ruler. The Pharaoh's Master Overseer, in his suspicion and ambition, murdered them in order that I would fall from grace. The Great Pharaoh gave him command of this land in his absence and he took the lives of two of your own."

The crowd gasped and cried out against the overseer. The Queen shushed the agitated crowd and continued. "There is a man amongst you who will make Egypt the ruler of the known world; he will bring respect and honor to this Kingdom and you will all serve and respect him. My handmaidens gave their lives to protect him. Do not let their sacrifice be in vain. Let us create a new Egypt; a future that will rival our history."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well in the Kingdom of Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who gave this story a chance. I know it is an unusual concept, so thank you for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks.  
> I am sad to see this one go because this story has been in my heart for a long time. The idea for this came from a dream I had once, a very long time ago.  
> I will continue to update Going Home, and will began posting a brand new multi chapter next week. I hope that you will enjoy it too.  
> I love all of you. xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 16

 

Two weeks after the burial of the handmaidens and the mysterious deaths of the Overseer Blake and his assistant, the servant Shane, life in the palace was factioned. The servants and handmaidens had declared their loyalty to the Queen, while most of the guard and advisors remained loyal to the Pharaoh. The Queen's words on the night of the funeral had been talked about and analyzed by all who heard it. Some thought the Queen was driven mad by grief; her words of accusation toward Blake and the Pharaoh seemed a desperate attempt to place blame for a tragedy that had no explanation. The idea that there was one among them that could take over the throne was blasphemous; no lowly servant would have the intelligence, strength, or influence to rule Egypt, and the thought was madness. Those who knew the Queen spoke the truth, who knew of her dreams remained quiet; they dare not stir the pot and risk the lives of the Queen or Daryl. 

Daryl and the Queen had not seen each other since the night Lori and Andrea were laid to rest; not even a note had passed between them. Reginald would hold council with her and then instruct Daryl during their time in the kitchen; they were only awaiting word from the battlefront to put their plan into action. There was a small group of soldiers who were on the side of the Queen and it had been arranged that the Pharaoh would fall in the heat of battle, by friendly fire. They were confident that the news would come soon that the Pharaoh was dead, and his loyal subjects would have no choice, but to support her. There was still a risk that the advisors would not approve of Daryl being Pharaoh, but they had more supporters now, and felt more at ease.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

In the afternoon, Daryl was in the kitchen preparing quail and fish for the dinner meal when he heard a great ruckus from outside the kitchen. He and the other servants ran to see what the matter was and saw the Great Pharaoh surrounded by his advisors and guard. Daryl quickly looked around for Reginald and his friends, but saw them nowhere. Panicking, he ran through a back hallway which led to the head cook's quarters. They met each other in the hallway, and Daryl could tell that Reginald was worried. "The Pharaoh has returned from war, Reginald. What shall we do now? What is to become of our plans?"

"Calm yourself Daryl. I am on my way to speak to the Queen. I do not know what has happened to our plan, but I will find out and we will compensate for what failure has occurred. I will seek you out after I have spoken to her majesty. Go find Richard and your friends. You must all stay together for protection; not one of you should be left alone. We know not what the Pharaoh knows."

With that Reginald was gone like a hurricane wind, leaving Daryl in the hall alone. He made his way through the hidden passageways to his own chambers and found Richard preparing to go to the garden to pick vegetables for dinner. "The Pharaoh has returned from war, my friend; we are on high alert. We must find Aaron and Eric; Reginald has gone to speak to the Queen and we have been ordered to stay together until he knows what we are to do." 

"Do you know where they are?" Richard asked, panic evident in his voice.

"No, though I suspect they have taken an opportunity to be alone together. They go to the bath house when they are not needed elsewhere," Daryl answered. 

"Then we must make our way there. We must find them before the Pharaoh or his guard get wind of their involvement in our scheme." The two men rushed through the shadows of the palace to the physicians’ rooms; the doctors were in support of the Queen and her plan, and allowed the conspirators to conduct business in their offices. Daryl relayed the news of the Pharaoh's return as they passed through the doors and inquired if any of the men had seen their friends; they were told the two men had left the palace under an hour previous, but their destination was unknown. Daryl and Richard thanked their supporters and dashed out in search of their friends.

When they arrived at the bath house, they found their friends bound and being led back to the palace by the Pharaoh's guard. Unable to hide in a timely manner, Richard and Daryl were also taken by the guard and led into the throne room, where the Pharaoh and his advisors were waiting. Daryl's eyes scanned the room and saw Reginald and the Queen had also been brought before the Pharaoh and terror leapt into his throat. "Wife," the Pharaoh addressed, "your conspiracy against me and my Kingdom has been revealed to me. Your treason was reported to me by a scout sent by my Master Overseer, before his murder." He rose from his throne and walked toward her. "Queen, your days on this Earth are over, as are the lives of your conspirators. You will be put to death for your involvement in a plot to mutiny against me, adultery with a servant, and the murder of my Master Overseer. Do not think I am unaware that you sent your lover and his friends after Blake. He sent me warnings that you meant to have me killed in battle, but I killed your assassins instead."

He walked to Daryl, and stood mere inches from the servants face. "I will kill her first, so that you may see her die; then I will have you beaten and slaughtered like an animal." Daryl raged against the guards and fought them to free himself, but the Pharaoh only laughed at him. 

"Take my life," Daryl screamed. "Take mine, it is worth nothing, but spare her. She does not deserve to die."

The Pharaoh took a sword from his guard and went back to the Queen. "I will run her through, and you will watch the life spill from her veins."

"No Great Pharaoh!" the Queen exclaimed. "Spare my life, if only for the heir I carry." The room became stilled and the Pharaoh stopped his movements. Daryl's eyes were wide with shock and he ceased his struggle.

"I am happy for you, wife." The Pharaoh stepped back from the Queen. "And I am sure that the father of this child is happy also." He looked at Daryl when he spoke. "But this child will not be heir to my Kingdom, and you will no longer be Queen." As he lifted the sword to his wife, the guards controlling Daryl released their grip on the man and allowed him his freedom. He took their swords and advanced on the Pharaoh. Coming up behind the man, Daryl ran him through the back with both weapons, and everyone watched as the body of the Great Pharaoh fell lifeless to the hard floor of his throne room. 

The room and its occupants remained quiet and still, the realization of what transpired shocking everyone into silence. Without hesitation, the Queen rushed into Daryl's arms, crying. He held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. "Layla, it's over. You're safe now; there is nothing more to fear." He looked up and saw that the guards and advisors were frozen where they stood. Reginald, Richard, Aaron, and Eric were released by their captors and every member of the guard fell to their knees. "You are the one; the one the Queen told us of. The line of the Great Pharaoh will never return, and yours will bring this Kingdom into true greatness. This land will be revered, and all other lands will bow to you. You have our loyalty and the loyalty of our children for as long as your line rules." The two guards that had held Daryl back, stood and walked to him. "It is our pleasure to serve you, and we will give our lives to protect you, Great Pharaoh."

Daryl looked at his friends smiling back at him; he looked down into the Queens eyes and saw tears of joy fall down her cheeks. "Is it true?" he asked her. "Do you carry a child within you?"

"I do, my love. I carry the heir to the Kingdom of Egypt; your heir, and he will be as great a man, as great a ruler as his father. You will be my husband; the greatest ruler Egypt will ever see. You will be loved by all Egyptians and future generations will revere you and your descendants, but no one will love you as I do." As the guard removed the body of the former Pharaoh, Richard and the others congratulated Daryl. Reginald commanded that the news of the new Pharaoh be spread throughout the land and dispatched messengers to every corner of the Kingdom. The palace was in a flurry of excitement and those who had supported the Pharaoh and his Overseer were quickly converted into the service of the new Pharaoh. If they refused to shift their loyalty, they were given the option of service as a slave in the fields, banishment from the Kingdom for the rest of their days, or death; the vast majority were found to be cowards, and chose banishment from the Kingdom.

Daryl's first acts as Pharaoh, were to appoint Richard Commander of the Egyptian Army, put Reginald at his right side as his top advisor, promote Aaron to head of the kitchen, and Eric to head of household servants. He conceded the war with the Canaanites and allowed them their freedom from Egyptian rule. Daryl never saw himself as a ruler, a man who controlled an entire Kingdom or the lives of all the people in it. He still went out to hunt, he would assist in the kitchen when allowed by the guard, and he brought all the servants together under his roof for entertainment and fellowship. As the months passed, the Pharaoh and his Queen ruled and made all the decisions together. They toured their Kingdom and enabled the citizens to create their own lives and businesses; the Kingdom thrived through bartering goods and services with their neighbors.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Every night after the dinner meal was taken, and the Pharaoh and Queen had given their thanks to Aaron and his staff, they would retire to their shared quarters. He would take her in his arms and kiss her softly. "You are more beautiful each moment I look at you, my wife. You are my heartbeat and the breath in my lungs." His hands lay on her growing belly and his lips draped across her jawline. She was five months into her pregnancy and barely showing at this stage, but Daryl caressed her small bump with his deft fingers as he did her lips with his own. She moaned blissfully and returned his kisses and close embrace. 

"I had my handmaidens prepare a bath, Pharaoh. Do you wish to join me?"

"I wish to always be in your presence, Layla. It would give me great pleasure to bathe with you, and I will give you pleasure in return." Daryl picked her up in his arms and took her into the bathing chamber. The handmaidens had filled the room with candles and flowers, and scented the water with lavender. He sat her on her feet and led her to the edge of the large in ground bathing pool where he shed his royal robes. Gently, he removed the clothes from her body, kissing and caressing her skin as it was exposed to him. When they were naked, he stepped into the steaming water; taking her hand he guided her to stand with him in the bath.

"My husband," the Queen offered. "I went to see the physicians today."

"And is my son healthy and strong?" Daryl asked with an exaggerated smirk.

"Our child is indeed strong. I heard its heartbeat and I felt it move inside me; it felt like butterflies, but there is, as of yet, no evidence of a son."

Daryl laughed. "My daughter, then. She will be as beautiful and good hearted as her mother, and a strong hunter like her father."

"That she will, my husband." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I believe you said something about pleasure, my Pharaoh?"

"Indeed Layla, I am always thinking of your pleasure." His lips touched hers and his hands cupped her bare breasts. She felt his hard member against her stomach and moaned into his mouth. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck to her collarbone and gasped when he felt her hand on his cock. "Tell me how much you want me Layla. Tell me how good I make you feel"

She moved her hand over his cock from base to tip and swirled her thumb over the leaking tip. "You are as fierce as lion, my love. My body shivers when you look at me, and I become as wet as the river Nile when I hear your voice." His lips encircled her breast and his fingers slid across her opening and inside her.

“Layla, I need you more than the warmth of the sun on my skin. Your heat engulfs me like a flame and I am helpless to burn away." Daryl lifted her body, wrapping her legs around his waist. She held on to him and he kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth as he entered her. He moved slowly and methodically, grazing her pleasure spot with every thrust. Layla cried into her husband's neck; her pleasure building to incredulous heights. Daryl's momentum magnified and his breathing was labored; he was at the edge of the cliff and desperate to jump off. "Come for me Layla, please; take my love, and come with me." Her walls tightened around him and she screamed out his name as she released and pulled his orgasm from him. They held each other through their bliss and remained in each other's arms, placing soft kisses on the other's skin until they were calm.

Daryl rested his forehead against his wife's. "My beautiful Layla, I would make love to you every minute of every day. I would let Reginald rule in my place if it meant that we would never leave our bed." 

"I would happily remain in your arms and our bed until our last breath, my love, and now I think that you should take me there, for I am still hungry for you." Daryl took her hand and they climbed out of the bath together, then he scooped her up into his arms. 

"Yes, my queen."

 

 

The End


End file.
